


Home, By Your Side

by kimjibyung



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Bottom Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Family Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Wu Yi Fan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjibyung/pseuds/kimjibyung
Summary: After years of suffering from abuse from his pack’s alpha, Yifan decides to pack up with his two pups and run away. He’s an unmated omega so the alpha can’t track him down with the mating bond, the only other way is tracking his scent. But rain washes that away.Although that doesn’t stop a few other wolves from finding Yifan and his pups into their territory. He’s tired, wounded, and his pups starving, so when the pack’s alpha offers him a home, even if temporary, he has little choice but to accept.But he comes to realize that the pack’s alpha, no matter how much smaller he is than Yifan, has all the capability to protect Yifan and his pups, and more than enough heart to provide them with love.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 141
Kudos: 318





	1. Chapter One

_Run_. That’s all that ran through Yifan’s mind. Run, run far, far away from here. His face was hurting, his wrist hurt where the Head Alpha gripped it too tight, his backside ached from the abuse he took earlier that night, but it didn’t stop him from running. The two pups were in tow, he kept a watch on both of them as they hurried through the snow covered forest.

As long as they could get out of the pack’s territory, they would be safe. That’s all that was going through his mind. He needed to get to a safe place for his two pups and himself. Somewhere that no one else would hurt any of them.

If it hadn’t been for the Head Alpha hitting his oldest pup, Luhan, he probably would’ve taken his abuse and simply returned to his small hut and continued to live life as the outcast of the pack. But that was the last straw for him. The Head Alpha had never hurt one of his pups before, but he knew that the moment that Luhan stood up to him, the Head Alpha had to put the young pup in his place.

He kept a close eye on Luhan as they ran, in wolf form, most of his injuries weren’t visible, but he could see the slight swell of the pup’s eye. He tried to make sure the two were fed as well as he could manage with the small leftovers when the other wolves let them take part of the feasts, but it was more than obvious that the two were still lacking. Himself included, but his pups were more important.

They continued on through the forest, heading down one of the hillsides through one of the rivers. The three of them ran for most of the night until finally Zitao collapsed, panting and tired. Yifan knew the young Omega would tire sooner than Luhan, since he was younger.

He nudged at Zitao, so he could carry him further, but upon seeing the weary look on Luhan’s face too, he knew they couldn’t run any longer. He couldn’t carry both of them and get far. He had to find some sort of shelter to shield them from the cold and keep them safe for the rest of the night. At least until the two pups could get enough rest to keep running.

It was starting to snow again.

 _“Come on, let’s find some shelter for the nigh-”_ Yifan sent through their mental connection, but froze upon the sounds of a growl coming from behind them.

Hesitantly, he turned to see three large gray wolves approaching them. Yifan backed up to place himself between his pups and the wolves, he refrained from growling just yet. Sniffing the air, he could tell that two of the gray wolves were Alphas and one was a Beta. They didn’t look menacing, more territorial.

Yifan wondered briefly if this was their territory that they’d stumbled upon. He meant no harm and would surely try to move his pups elsewhere if it was.

One of the gray wolves shifted, standing before them was a tall black haired male. Despite the cold and the man’s nudity, he stood without shivering, practically radiating strength in his stance and in his gaze. Yifan wondered briefly if this was the Head Alpha of the territory. The other two seemed obedient to him.

“ _Shift, Omega_ ,” the man commanded, using the tone that Yifan couldn’t refuse to disobey.

He whimpered softly, shifting and shivering as soon as he did. Without the protection of his fur coat nor any clothing, he was left freezing in the night cold. He bowed down, still keeping himself between the wolves and his pups, “Pl-Please forgive us… I didn’t know this was taken territory, we-we’ll leave.”

Yifan managed a small glance up at the Alpha that was eyeing him, gaze running over his bruised cheek, then eyeing his pups, he heard Zitao whimper softly. But the Alpha’s gaze still wasn’t menacing, it wasn’t even in disgust like the other wolves in his pack gave him. This Alpha was looking over them like they needed help.

“Are you running from someone? An unmated Omega shouldn’t be out here like this with their pups, not in this weather,” the man stated, kneeling down to Yifan’s bowed form.

A soft growl came from Luhan, moving to his mother’s side in case this Alpha tried anything, but Yifan quickly tried to quieten him. Worried that the Alpha might try to attack them because of Luhan’s protectiveness. It was a natural occurrence, since the pup was a young Alpha and protective of his Omega mother.

The man laughed softly, holding up both hands, almost as if to show he meant no harm, “Calm down, little Alpha, if you need shelter for the night, come with us, our Head Alpha will provide you with shelter…” he glanced down at the sight of Yifan’s ribs that were visible, “and a meal too.”

Yifan’s head came up at that, eyes wide with shock, he thought _this_ Alpha was the leader of their pack, but that statement. Could he really trust this wolf’s words? He glanced back at Zitao to see the pup was scared but both him and Luhan couldn’t possibly move to another location with as weary as the two were. And Yifan couldn’t carry both of them.

“You… we’ll leave… we’ll leave tomorrow morning… if we could just stay the night?” Yifan asked quietly.

“Of course, if that’s what you want,” the Alpha shrugged. “If you need a pack to join, or to take you in, it shouldn’t be a problem with our Head Alpha. Just tell him your situation, he’ll be glad to help.”

Yifan tried not to dwell too much on that statement. Why would the Head Alpha want to take in an unmated Omega with two pups? Unless… unless the Head Alpha was the same as the one from his previous pack? And just wanted to abuse and use him… he tried not to think about that possibility, but still wanted to stay cautious.

“J-Just for tonight, thank you,” Yifan nodded.

“Just for tonight,” the Alpha repeated, nodding too.

The three of them were lead through the forest a little ways from where they were found, coming to an opening where several huts were built up. In the center of the huts’ formation was a slightly larger hut with a smaller one directly beside it. Smoke came from the small openings at the top of the huts, and Yifan could only hope that whatever hut they were put in for the night provided warmth too. He had shifted back into wolf form to keep from shivering too badly, but it was still cold, he could also tell his pups were cold from how closely they clung to him with their steps.

Some wolves were moving about the clearance, dressed in warm clothing, while others were in wolf form. They stopped and looked at the newcomers but then continued on with their tasks. Yifan could smell something cooking in the air, and when his eyes scanned the area, he saw a large bonfire with others sitting around it, something was roasting over the flames, and it made his stomach growl and his mouth water.

The Alpha, he’d learnt was Chanyeol, shifted and brought them to the large hut in the center of the others. Yifan believed it was the home of the Head Alpha. Before he worried about making the right decision to come with these wolves, but now he was starting to have second thoughts. What if the Head Alpha didn’t want to help them? What if the Head Alpha was as scary as the one he’d ran away from? What if the Head Alpha was-

The flap of the hut opening had his thoughts dispersing, the short brown haired male that emerged, dressed in a white and soft blue robe was not what Yifan was expecting. This man had kind eyes, curious right now, but they were a soft and warm brown. He was a few feet shorter than Chanyeol after the wolf bowed at the man and then stood back to his full height. But the scent and power that radiated from this male’s being screamed _Alpha_.

“I thought I smelled newcomers,” the male stated, looking over Yifan and his pups.

Chanyeol nodded, “This is Yifan, him and his pups need a place to stay for the night. I suggested he stay here since it’s too cold to be traveling through the night.”

The male glanced at Chanyeol then back at Yifan, nodding, a small shiver running through his body, “That’s a good thing. It _is_ too cold to be out here like this at night.” He stepped to the side and pulled up the flap to his hut, “Come inside and we’ll talk, you can shift in here where it’s warm.”

Yifan was hesitant to follow through with the order, but Zitao’s shivering form beside him and the warmth that seemed to be radiating from the opening of the hut had him obeying.

The Alpha watched as they entered, then spoke again to Chanyeol, “Will you see if you can find some clothing for the three and bring more food and water?”

Chanyeol bowed, “Of course.”

Yifan shifted back into his human form, sighing softly as the small fire in the middle of the hut started warming his bones. Luhan and Zitao shifted, keeping close to his side, but the smell of the food in the hut had their attention drawn to it. The Head Alpha must’ve been eating or getting ready to eat before they arrived. He glanced over to a small makeshift bed made of different furs and clothes and there was the plate of food.

It looked like a few pieces of bread and a large slab of meat. It smelled like deer.

The male stepped back into the hut and closed the flap, keeping out the chilling air. He looked over Yifan’s human form, eyes zeroing in on the bruising around his eye, and then his nose twitched at the faint smell coming from the Omega. It was another Alpha, just faint traces, but when his eyes lowered, he could see the reason for it. The aftermath of what this Omega was subjected to.

“I’m the Head Alpha of this pack, Junmyeon. May I ask for your names?” He asked, sitting down across from them.

He noticed the slight glances from the pups in his direction, but their attention seemed to be focused solely something else. He looked in the direction of their attention and saw that they were eyeing the food that one of the wolves had brought him from the roast.

Yifan bowed his head, “My name’s Yifan, these are my pups, Luhan and Zitao.”

Junmyeon hummed, “Ah, Luhan, Zitao?” When he called their names, they finally looked over at him, the oldest of the pups, the little Alpha’s gaze held a slight glare of distrust towards him, the side of his face was slightly bruised, while the younger pup, the Omega stared at him in curiosity. “Chanyeol is gathering more food right now for you, but you two are more than welcomed to my dinner,” he picked up the plate and handed it to them.

But before they could dig in, Yifan stopped them, “You said he was bringing more food, they… they can wait… I don’t want to burden you with them taking your dinner.”

Zitao whined softly at his mother when he said that, but Junmyeon’s soft chuckle and gentle reassurance had the two quickly sinking their teeth into the food.

“It’s perfectly fine, they look like they’re half-starved… as you do too,” Junmyeon murmured, eyeing Yifan’s thin frame, gaze rising and lingering on the bruised cheek. Those brown eyes lowered down to Yifan’s neck, his voice lowering, “Are you running from someone?”

Yifan lowered his head, clearing his throat softly, “I… we… we just need to stay the night and then we’ll be going.”

Junmyeon smiled, nodding, “Of course. You’re more than welcomed to stay the night. The hut beside mine is for unmated Omegas, you and the pups can stay in there. There’s only three other unmated Omegas that reside in it for now. Until the next full moon ceremony.”

“Thank you,” Yifan bowed again.

“If I may ask… do you need any healing?” Junmyeon asked, gaze lingering again on the side of Yifan’s face but also shifting over the slight swollen place on Luhan’s face. “It looks like the one of your pups may need it, I was just wondering if you would too. We have a healer in the pack, I can have him look over you and provide you with healing before you continue on your journey.”

Yifan glanced over at Luhan’s face before turning back to the Alpha, “If… if it wouldn’t be too much to ask for.”

“When Chanyeol comes with the food, I’ll ask him to inform Yixing,” Junmyeon replied. “Will you be okay in the morning? When you leave? Do you know where you’re headed?”

 _Away, far, far away_ , Yifan wanted to say, and while he didn’t want to admit that, he found that he had no idea where he was headed. He lifted his head back up, and saw the sympathy in the Alpha’s eyes. Pity. And a slight bit of worry in those eyes. “I’m not sure yet.”

Junmyeon frowned slightly, “You’re more than welcomed to stay until you figure out where you want to go too.” When Yifan started to protest against the notion, the Alpha added, “If you want to, just sleep on it. Decide in the morning.”

The Omega wanted to reply to that but the flap to the hut opening had him falling silent. Chanyeol entered with his arms full of an array of clothing while another wolf, an Omega with wide eyes and plump lips entered, a tray of food in his hands. From the sight of the mark on the Omega’s neck, he could see that the Omega was mated, and when he handed the tray to Yifan, he could smell faint traces of Chanyeol on the Omega.

The two must’ve been mates. Kyungsoo was the name of Chanyeol’s mate.

After handing the tray of food to Yifan and the clothes, the two wolves left the tent. Junmyeon was given a smaller plate of food to substitute for the plate he’d given Luhan and Zitao earlier. They ate in silence, and while he was starving, Yifan tried to have some sort of manners to show he wasn’t a complete animal. By the time he’d eaten most of the food before him, Zitao was already snuggling up to his side, half-sleep and belly full. Luhan seemed to trying to fight sleep.

“I’ll help you get them to the other hut, if you’d like,” Junmyeon rose up, reaching out to pick up Zitao. He paused when Luhan stopped softly and sleepily growling at him, Junmyeon threw his hands up to show he meant no harm.

Yifan quickly reached over to hush Luhan, throwing apologetic eyes up at Junmyeon, expecting to see an angered face, but Junmyeon’s gaze was sympathetic, “I-I’m sorry, h-he’s just-”

“ _Protective_ ,” Junmyeon provided for him, a soft smile on his face, glancing at Yifan before looking back at Luhan, the little Alpha wasn’t growling anymore but still glaring up at him. “I promise you, little Alpha, I won’t hurt any of you. Nothing will harm you _here_ , I promise.”

His words still didn’t make Luhan’s glare light up but he didn’t growl anymore when Junmyeon picked up Zitao. Yifan stood up and gathered the clothes that Chanyeol gave him, he lead Luhan behind Junmyeon as he carried Zitao out of the hut and into the one just feet away beside the Head Alpha’s.

When they entered inside the other hut, Yifan saw the other three Omegas that Junmyeon spoke of. Two female Omegas and one male, the three were already fast asleep, and then Yifan saw the other bed made up with two smaller spots beside it. He wondered if Junmyeon had already informed someone to make a place for them, but didn’t inquire about it, trying to stay quiet to not wake the others.

Junmyeon lied Zitao down on one of the smaller bed, covering him up with the blanket, Yifan bowed towards him in thanks as he set down the clothes near the bed. Luhan moved over to the other bed beside Zitao and stared at Junmyeon as the Alpha looked a bit awkward now.

“Uh… get as much rest as you need, we have no morning rituals… other than breakfast, but there’ll be plenty of leftovers for you, if you sleep in… in the morning,” Junmyeon stammered out, nodding towards Yifan.

“Thank you,” Yifan murmured quietly, smiling softly. In that moment, Junmyeon’s presence didn’t scream _Alpha_ , it was… softer. Cute. And awkward.

Junmyeon nodded again, “Sleep well.”


	2. Chapter Two

Yifan usually didn’t sleep so well, nor so warm either. The hut that was his usually had a draft in the winter time and most the time, he didn’t have much luck getting any firewood to keep warm with. He was lucky enough to get small twigs from the leftover pile of firewood the pack used, but that didn’t burn long enough to keep them warm.

He hated that he only had the bare minimum for his pups, but he was an outcast amongst the pack. Being a male Omega wasn’t a grand thing in his pack, not to mention towering over all the other Omegas, some of the Alphas and Betas too. The Head Alpha only found him useful when it came blowing off some stream or inviting himself into Yifan’s bed.

The Head Alpha only used him, he had a mate of his own, he didn’t want Yifan, not as anything other than something to use. Luhan and Zitao both belonged to the Head Alpha but they were just referred to as the Head Alpha’s bastard children. They weren’t entitled to anything in the pack, despite the blood that ran through their veins.

The tiny warm body that curled up into his side drew his mind away from thinking about his old pack. He caught the scent of Luhan and then the faint scent of the three other Omegas, but he didn’t smell Zitao. He reached around himself to try to find his youngest pup, opening his eyes when he came up empty, growing frantic when he didn’t see Zitao.

Luhan was still asleep beside him, but the movements of his mother had him stirring awake. He could smell the anxiousness growing on his mother, “What’s wrong, Baba?”

“Zitao isn’t here,” Yifan’s eyes darted around them, the other three Omegas were missing. He wondered if the little pup might’ve gone with them? Maybe they invited him to join them for breakfast? Surely, none of them would hurt him? He shook his head, trying to rid the bad thoughts from his mind, but it was hard not to dwell on the bad things.

Luhan sniffed at the air in the hut, shifting into wolf form after he moved out from under the fur blanket to keep from getting cold. He traced down the scent to the flap of the hut, pushing it out of the way, and exiting it. The ground was blanketed in snow, there were some wolves moving about, a few gathered around the large fire, eating breakfast.

But there was no signs of the Omega pup around them, instead, Zitao’s faint scent drew Luhan’s nose into another direction, to the hut that was beside theirs. The Head Alpha’s hut. He looked back to see his mother trailing after him, having put on one of the robes that they were given last night. Yifan’s eyes widened when he saw where Luhan was tracking Zitao’s scent.

The Omega moved over to the flap of the hut and quickly threw it up, eyes wide but relief washing over him when he saw Zitao eating alongside the Head Alpha.

“You guys want breakfast?” Junmyeon asked, holding out a platter of different meats, breads, and some dried fruits. “Zitao smelled it as soon as it started cooking and wondered out of the hut with one of the other Omegas, Seohyun.”

Yifan sighed softly in relief, “I-I woke up and didn’t see him, it had me worried.” He pushed back the flap of the hut to let Luhan inside, then stepped in.

The little Alpha shifted and sat down beside Zitao, digging into the food, he kept throwing small glances at Junmyeon.

“I’m sorry about that, I figured you’d be worried, but Zitao said you two were sleeping so good that he didn’t want to wake you,” Junmyeon replied, swallowing his mouthful, “He was a little shy around the other wolves, so I suggested that he come back to my hut to eat breakfast.”

Yifan sat down beside Luhan, helping himself to the food too, “Thank you for allowing us to stay the night.”

Junmyeon waved it off, “You’re welcome, you’re also more than welcome to stay until you figure out where you want to go from here.” The Alpha took a sip of his water, nodding towards the small fire in the middle of the hut, “Plus with it being winter right now, it would be better to travel in warmer weather, especially with those two.”

Yifan still looked hesitant, but when he glanced over at Zitao and Luhan, the youngest pup looked content. Luhan was still skeptical, much like his mother, but that was to be expected, he supposed. Especially since Luhan knew the things that went on with the other pack, he knew the fact that his mother was an outcast, he also knew why they were shunned from playing with the other pups too.

“I’m sure that Yixing is awake now, if you want me to send for him to heal your injuries. I’m afraid he was already preoccupied with his mate last night as the reason why he couldn’t come then,” the look that Junmyeon gave him told him all he needed to know.

“S-Sure, that would be great.”

Junmyeon left out of the tent to call for the healer as Yifan and the pups continued eating their fill of breakfast.

“Are we going to stay here, Baba?” Zitao asked, nibbled on the dried fruit, “I like the Head Alpha, he’s nice.”

Luhan scoffed before Yifan could reply to that, “He won’t want us around, no one does.”

Zitao whined at that, eyes turning sad as he looked up at his mother. Yifan hushed Luhan, “Luhan, don’t say that to Zitao-”

“But you don’t trust him, Baba, why should I?” Luhan scowled, looking up at his mother, glancing back at the flap of the hut.

Yifan bit his bottom lip, gaze lowering, he was about to answer when the flap opened back up, and Junmyeon re-entered, following after him was a blonde haired Beta. A little taller than Junmyeon. Yifan bowed towards him in greeting, a little skeptical but the smile on the Beta’s face seemed friendly.

“This is Yixing, our pack’s healer,” Junmyeon stated, taking his seat again, Yixing sitting down near Yifan. The Beta’s gaze ran over Yifan’s face and then over at Luhan’s face.

Yifan thought that when the Head Alpha informed him about the healer, that the wolf was just another medicine worker like in the pack he left, but when Yixing raised his hand up to the Omega’s face and a soft warm glow started to emit from it. The area of his face that had started to bruise and still ached was slowly easing, and when he pulled his hand away, Yifan’s face felt like it was completely new. Untouched. No signs of a bruise, no pain, nothing.

Junmyeon saw the look of astonishment on the Omega’s face and chuckled softly, “Yixing has a gift. Something he was born with.”

The two pups watched as their mother was healed too, both in amazement. Yixing’s hand moved across Yifan’s wrist, his stomach, and slightly downwards, but Yifan saw the way that Yixing’s eyes lingered for a moment on his lower stomach. Something that he was dreading the thought of but Yixing didn’t say anything about it.

“I believe that’s all your injuries… at least the ones that I detected,” Yixing stated, then glanced over at Luhan, seeing the bruising on the side of the young Alpha’s face. “Now your turn, little Alpha.”

Yifan watched as the healer’s hand touched Luhan’s cheek and the bruising faded, “That’s amazing, the gift you have.”

Yixing smiled softly, “It comes in handy.” He sat back down beside the Omega, “So are you going to be staying for a little while? Or will we be welcoming you to the pack?”

Yifan’s eyes widened at that, shifting from the Beta’s to Junmyeon’s then down at the hopeful face of Zitao but the wary one of Luhan’s, “Well… I, uh…”

“He hasn’t decided yet,” Junmyeon answered for Yifan, he laughed softly, “I hoped a little breakfast might change his mind, or at least prolong their stay until the weather was fair.”

Yifan’s gaze lowered, shrugging slightly. He was a little grateful for the Alpha answering for him, even if he was still unsure of what to do.

It did sound like a good idea to stay with the pack until winter was over with. It was still bone-chilling cold outside, and if he had no way of providing shelter for his pups, then the best solution was staying where there was shelter from the cold. He wouldn’t mind sharing the space with other Omegas. He’d done so before when he was younger and hadn’t had pups yet, even those the other Omegas openly shared their dislike for him.

Yixing’s hand came up to rest on top of Yifan’s, drawing his attention back up to see a friendly smile on the healer’s face, “Well, even if you haven’t decided yet, if you need anything, please don’t be a stranger.”

The Omega nodded, seeing the way that the Beta’s gaze dropped back down to Yifan’s lower stomach before looking over the Head Alpha, bowing his head to take his leave. If Yifan did end up staying for a little while, and if the feeling in his gut was true, he would be needing Yixing’s help more in the future. That would be one more reason to stick around for now.

Junmyeon saw Yixing out, then returned to his seat, looking over the platter of crumbs, he looked back up at the pups, “Did you get enough? There should still be more, if you’re still hungry.”

Zitao patted his stomach, “I’m full. Thank you for breakfast!”

Luhan didn’t answer, but his glare had lightened up when he looked up at the Head Alpha. Something that Yifan was still surprised that the Alpha hadn’t found offense in. Their other pack would’ve slapped Luhan or hit him until he apologized for his behavior.

“I’m glad to hear it, if you two want to play, the other pups should be up and finished with breakfast by now, we can join the others,” Junmyeon motioned towards the outside.

The white robe that he was given was surprisingly warm against the coldness that surrounded them, but the chill was also cut by the warmth that radiated from the large flames coming from the bonfire. Yifan kept an eye on his two pups as they played with three other pups. They practically blended in with the other three, his both had black fur, while the other three were a mixture of black and gray.

Luhan was a bit hesitant to join the others but one of the smaller gray pups managed to get him to join them. Zitao was happily enjoying himself, but Yifan chalked it up with the fact that the pup was still too young to fully understand the worries of the world. Plus, Zitao rarely saw the things that Yifan was subjected to by the other wolves in his other pack and the things that the Head Alpha from then did to him.

Unlike Zitao, Luhan tried to stay glued to Yifan’s side, after witnessing the first time that the Head Alpha hit him, Luhan almost tried to ensure he provided some kind of protection for his mother. Something that Yifan felt guilty about the times he thought of it, he was the mother, he should’ve been the one protecting his pup instead.

“They’re having a blast,” the Omega beside him commented, smiling over at the pups. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’s mate. “The little one, that’s my pup, Chanlie, he takes after his father with his personality. A ray of sunshine.”

“He’s adorable,” Yifan looked over the small gray and black speckled pup, it was another Omega. He smiled softly as he saw Zitao and Chanlie wrestling.

“Are you three going to be staying with us?”

Yifan turned back to Kyungsoo, unsure of what to say honestly. His mind was still whirling with hesitation and logic. The Head Alpha’s words about staying until better weather came and then leaving, if he wanted to, seemed the best option. At least they’d have a warm place to sleep and food, but he felt guilty about eating this pack’s food when he had contributed nothing for it.

It would be hard to contribute anything during the winter. There wouldn’t be anything to hunt, and he hadn’t seen any rivers nearby, so he wouldn’t be able to fish for any food either.

“Well… the Head Alpha said we could stay until it was better weather to travel in,” he replied, glancing over at the Alpha seated on the other side of the large fire. He looked like he was the shortest wolf amongst the other Alphas. He almost found that humorous to see the shorter male being able to command the giants around him.

Kyungsoo chuckled softly, “If you stay until then, you might not want to leave.” His voice dropped, eyes turning sad for a moment, “You seem like you haven’t had it easy, Yifan. _This_ pack, it’s a good pack. Junmyeon is a good Alpha.”

There was something in Kyungsoo’s eyes that made Yifan curious, almost as if the Omega might’ve experienced a bit of misfortune in his lifetime too. “Did… are you not originally from this pack?”

He shook his head, “I’m not. The Full Moon ceremony that all unmated wolves attend is how I came across this pack. It’s mostly neighboring packs that gather together and find a mate. The pack I came from practically dragged me to the event, being a male Omega, they saw me as a bad omen, so the first signs of my maturity, they wanted to get rid of me.

“At the ceremony, I met Chanyeol, and we imprinted.” Kyungsoo chuckled softly, a little wetly, “I thought that the pack that Chanyeol was from would be the same as my old pack, that they would shun me too, but Junmyeon welcomed me with open arms, and I fit right in.”

Honestly, Yifan could see that with Junmyeon. When he first saw him, the wolf had warm eyes, a warm smile. He feared that it was just a front, his old Head Alpha used a smile to hide his wickedness behind, so why wouldn’t every Alpha? But as he looked around at the other wolves in this pack, they didn’t look at him in disgust. They didn’t look at Kyungsoo in disgust either.

Perhaps male Omegas weren’t viewed as a bad thing _here_ , but unlike Kyungsoo, Yifan was a lot taller than most male Omegas. He was even taller than Junmyeon. That was one of the reasons why he was disregarded by his other pack too. Who would want a mate like him that was a giant?

The Head Alpha was only a few inches taller than Yifan, everyone else was shorter than him.

“Your Head Alpha does seem like a kind individual,” Yifan nodded, looking back over at the Alpha.

“He’s unmated too,” Kyungsoo winked at Yifan.

Yifan saw the Omega trying to hint around to him about the Head Alpha, but he wasn’t going to take the bait. Instead that sparked a curiosity. With how kind Junmyeon is, why didn’t he have a mate?

“Is there a reason why he is unmated?”

Kyungsoo shrugged, “He’s been to the Full Moon ceremony countless times since he came of age, but hasn’t found a wolf to imprint with. He’s had suitors but there was never that spark.”

Yifan thought over that, and then glanced over at the hut beside the Head Alpha’s. The one where the unmated Omegas stayed. Did that have something to do with the Head Alpha’s solitary?

“Does… Is that the reason for the Omega hut being beside his? Does he… does he seek relief in them?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened, realizing what Yifan was implying, he shook his head, “Oh, no, Junmyeon wouldn’t do that. He keeps the unmated Omegas close to his hut for protection. If we were ever attacked, other wolves would seek out them first, so he keeps them close so that he can protect them. Plus when those Omegas go into heat, the scent of the Alpha being so close provides them with comfort.”

Yifan slowly nodded, he wondered what Junmyeon did when he went into a rut then? It couldn’t help to have Omegas so close to him, especially if they were in heat. Unless he had better self-control than other Alphas he’d came across. Yifan had the unfortunate run-in with other Alphas in his other pack, but the Head Alpha had almost left him reeking with his scent every time he used him that the other Alphas never touched him… but it didn’t keep them from attempting to.

“Is that what your pack did, Yifan?” Kyungsoo questioned, he knew that male Omegas never had it easy in most packs, and that Yifan’s question was probably stemmed from whatever he’d experienced. He believed it was also what resulted in the taller Omega having two pups without being mated too.

“It’s… it’s what was done to me,” Yifan murmured quietly, lowering his head when he saw the way that Kyungsoo’s eyes filled with sadness. “I just… I just thought that it was how packs were.”

Kyungsoo reached over and placed his hand over Yifan’s, “It may be how other packs are, but not this one.”

Later that night, the wolves were huddled around the bonfire, some of the pups were sleeping away in their parents’ laps. Yifan was finishing the remains of his dinner, while Zitao had passed out, slumping over onto his lap. Luhan was fighting sleep, but slowly failing as his eyes struggled to stay open. The black pup from earlier was resting against Luhan’s side, Yifan had learned his name as Minseok. He was the pup of Baekhyun and Jongdae.

Junmyeon came over to him with two cups, an apple scented mixture inside it, and it was warm. “It’s warm apple tea. It should help keep you warm.” He sat down beside Yifan and took a sip from his own cup. “Have you given my offer any thought?”

Yifan looked down at Zitao’s sleeping face and then at Luhan, his gaze rose back up to meet Junmyeon’s then lowered again, still not sure about meeting an Alpha’s gaze, “I’m still undecided…”

“Understandable. Being around a new pack would cause some indecisiveness, you can still sleep on it. As long as you need,” Junmyeon replied.

A small smile crossed Yifan’s lips at that statement, “If I sleep on it as long as I need to, I’d end up staying until the harsh weather has passed.” His eyes widened when he realized what he said. Was that too snarky? Surely that would result in a slap to his-

Junmyeon’s laughter caught him off guard, “That’s very true. If that’s what keeps you here until the bad weather passes, then maybe it’ll be a good thing to sleep on it?” Yifan wasn’t expecting that response, but the way that Junmyeon’s eyes crinkled up when he laughed, it was a more pleasant response than what he was used to. “There’s no rush for your decision either, like I said, you can stay as long as you like.”

“Even if I can’t contribute to the pack?” Yifan blurted out, eyes wide again. What was wrong with him? Talking back to a Head Alpha like he was? He kept a close watch on Junmyeon’s hand, almost as if waiting for it to rise and come across his face.

“Yifan, we’ve already prepared for the winter with extra, in case someone needed more. You’re a guest in our pack, you shouldn’t have to contribute, unless you felt it necessary,” Junmyeon replied, taking another sip of his warm tea. “If you’re worried that you’ll be a burden, don’t, we have more than enough supplies to take care of everyone here.” He motioned towards the pack in general and towards Yifan and his pups, to let him know that they were included.

Yifan was quiet for a moment, staring at the faint steam coming from the warm tea in his cup. He glanced down at Zitao’s head in his lap and then at Luhan cuddled up against his leg. “You sure you won’t mind?” He looked back up at Junmyeon, deciding to take a leap of faith into what Kyungsoo told him earlier and the warmth that he could see in Junmyeon’s gaze.

Junmyeon smiled softly, “I’m sure, you can sleep on it, like you said, and if you need many nights to sleep on it, then that’s fine too. Plus when spring comes, if you decide to stay, you’re more than welcomed to. You and your little family.”


	3. Chapter Three

A week later found Yifan inside the hut of Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s, he was sewing up one of the robes that Kyungsoo asked him to join him in. Luhan and Zitao were playing with Chanlie and the other little Omega, Minseok. He’d gotten settled into the Omega hut with the other three unmated Omegas.

He still wasn’t used to the politeness of the other wolves that interacted with him, but it was nice to not be shunned when it came to getting food or water. Even now as he was sewing up the robe, it was nice to have decent thread instead of the leftovers that he manged to take from the sewing supplies in his old pack. Yifan was always thrown the leftovers of practically anything from the other Omegas from his old pack.

And then when it came to any interaction with the Head Alpha’s mate, he was subjected to cruelty that knew no ends. Anything that went wrong in the pack, it was blamed on him, and his punishment was decided by her. The Head Alpha left that up to his mate, since she was the Head Omega, he just ended up being the one to deliver the punishment.

He knew that the main reason why she hated him was because the Head Alpha sought out him to use whenever she declined him. And Yifan couldn’t fight back or say no to him. He wasn’t given that choice.

“You’re really good at sewing, Yifan,” Kyungsoo commented, looking over the stitches of the robe. “Not many of us are this good. Myself and Yeri are probably the only two in the pack that can sew without it looking like a jumbled up mess.”

Yifan’s cheeks tinted slightly at the compliment, “I… well, I’m used to making Luhan and Zitao clothes… I had to make due with bits and pieces of thread and fabric before… it’s nice to be able to sew without having to keep rethreading the needle.”

Kyungsoo hummed, looking over Yifan’s expression, “Did the pack you come from not have a good supply of thread and cloth to use?”

“They did, I just wasn’t allowed to use anything but the leftovers, or the pieces that others messed up.”

“Well, if you need any materials, you just let me know, I’ll get them for you,” Kyungsoo stated. “You’re in a new pack now, and we won’t treat you like that.”

The two fell quiet again, the only sounds was the fabric rustling, and the soft playful growls of Zitao and Chanlie as they wrestled. Yifan looked over every now and then to check on the pups, smiling softly when he saw how much happier they were now than they had been. _He_ was so much more content now. He was still on edge because any slightest thing he feared might result in them being kicked, despite how much that Kyungsoo assured him that they wouldn’t be, but it was almost ingrained in him to still think that way.

The Head Alpha hadn’t asked him anymore on how long they were going to stay either, he figured it had to do with what they talked about before. Sleeping on it. And if that meant many nights of sleeping on it, he supposed that was the reason for the lack of questioning. He still felt guilty when it came to the food, he knew that Junmyeon said they had plenty of the whole pack, including him and his pups, but he hadn’t contributed to the meals.

The only thing so far that he’d contributed to was the sewing of new robes for other wolves. It was something he was good at, and he was provided with the supplies to do with also. If he stayed until spring, he’d have to hunt or find a nearby river to fish for food, as a means of paying them back.

“Has little Zitao still been sneaking out of your hut at night?” Kyungsoo’s question drew Yifan from his thoughts.

That was another thing that kept happening. The first morning that they had stayed with the pack, Zitao had snuck out to join the Head Alpha for breakfast. But then the second morning, Zitao was also missing when Yifan woke up. He panicked for a moment at where his pup could be but then found the little Omega curled up to the Head Alpha’s side as the two slept.

He’d apologized profusely when Junmyeon woke up, but apparently the Head Alpha didn’t even know the little Omega had wondered into his hut. Junmyeon didn’t seem to mind at all, but then the next few mornings, Yifan had found Zitao snoring away beside the Head Alpha.

Yifan chuckled softly, “No matter how much I tell him to stay in the Omega hut, he still ends up in the Head Alpha’s.”

“Junmyeon probably makes him feel safe. Has he said anything about having nightmares?”

He hadn’t thought that was the reason for Zitao’s constant seeking Junmyeon out, he hadn’t even thought to ask about it either. Looking over at the pup in play, he felt bad now. Instead of asking him _why_ he kept going to Junmyeon’s hut, he’d just kept telling Zitao to stay with them at night. For the most part, he feared that it would anger the Head Alpha if Zitao kept sneaking into his hut, and he feared the Omega getting hurt because of the Head Alpha’s anger.

Yifan shook his head, turning back to Kyungsoo, “I hadn’t thought to ask him… I just worried that it would make the Head Alpha mad.”

“If that was your concern, Yifan, you don’t have to worry about that. Junmyeon loves pups, he wouldn’t be mad over something like that,” Kyungsoo replied. “But ask Zitao about it, see if the reason he’s going to Junmyeon is because of nightmares. With him being an Omega, it would make sense that he would seek out an Alpha for comfort, and what better comfort could a young Omega find than in their pack’s Head Alpha?”

Yifan paused at that, eyes widening, “But this isn’t his pack… or our pack.”

Kyungsoo side-eyed Yifan, as if to say ‘ _are you sure about that?_ ’ but he didn’t speak the words, “For now, he probably thinks it is.” Yifan fell silent at that. “Have you given it anymore thought?”

Yifan looked down at the robe in his hands, then glanced over at his pups, “I’m still getting used to not being shunned or looked down upon…” he breathed a small humorless laugh, looking over at Kyungsoo, “I’m definitely getting used to not being… _hurt_ by the Head Alpha.”

Reaching over to place his hand on Yifan’s, Kyungsoo squeezed it softly, “You won’t ever have to worry about any of that stuff _here,_ I promise.” Yifan smiled at that, “Plus you have me here too, and the other Omegas.”

Later that evening when they gathered around the large fire for dinner, Junmyeon brought over two cups, much like the first day Yifan stayed, the same apple scent coming from the cups. Yifan had already finished up his meal, Zitao was still munching on the small leftovers of his, while Luhan was leaned against Yifan’s knee where he sat on the ground. He was half-snoozing but upon seeing Junmyeon coming over, he shook off the sleepiness, watching the Head Alpha.

“Thought you might like some more apple tea,” Junmyeon handed over the cup, sitting down beside Yifan. “Thank you for fixing up my robe too.”

Yifan was slightly confused at that as Junmyeon motioned towards the light blue and white robe he had on, but he was motioning more so to the patchwork on the side of it. He faintly recognized it, but he’d been working on so many robes with Kyungsoo, he hadn’t taken much notice. He wasn’t even sure he noticed much of the scents that were clinging to the fabrics either.

“Kyungsoo said you were the one that fixed it up, he said you’re a natural when it comes to sewing,” Junmyeon glanced over the area, nodding his head. He looked back up at Yifan, “So I wanted to say thank you.”

Yifan bowed his head slightly, “You’re welcome… I… I didn’t know it was yours that I was working on, I’m sorry.”

Junmyeon chuckled softly, “You have nothing to be sorry about, I didn’t expect you to keep track of the robes you were fixing.” He shrugged, “I didn’t expect you to want to pick up some of chores. You’re a guest here-”

“I wanted to do something… I can’t… I’d feel guilty if I didn’t do anything,” Yifan murmured, glancing over at Kyungsoo and Chanyeol as the Alpha fed the little pup. “And I like Kyungsoo’s company.”

“I had a feeling that you might, Kyungsoo was in a bit of the same situation that you were with your pack. He took some time to warm up to all of us, but he’s just one of us now,” Junmyeon looked over at the couple with their pup, smiling at the sight. He’d seen the road that Chanyeol had to go down with helping Kyungsoo fit in and get comfortable around them. It wasn’t an easy path, but now? They were happy together.

Yifan was about to reply to that but Zitao stopped him, the pup had set down his plate and crawling into Junmyeon’s lap, resting his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder. The little Omega snuggled up to go to sleep, surprising Junmyeon but Yifan saw the way that the Head Alpha’s eyes softened at the sight of the pup.

“This little guy seems to have taken a liking to me,” Junmyeon cooed softly, looking up at Yifan.

The Omega cleared his throat, “H-He has. I can’t seem to get him to stay in the Omega hut either at night. I’m sorry about that too, it must be awkward to wake up-”

“I don’t mind it, Yifan,” Junmyeon looked back down at the closed eyes of Zitao’s, hearing his breath slowing, he was falling asleep, “The times that I wake up when he comes to my hut, he seemed… spooked, like he had a nightmare, but he always fell asleep before telling me anything about it.”

Yifan lowered his head, seeing the way that Luhan was looking up at him now, gaze shifting back over to Junmyeon and Zitao, “I’d imagine it’s just bad memories from our old pack.”

Junmyeon hummed, “Whatever it is, I don’t mind him seeking me out for comfort. I know that must worry you but I assure you that I only mean to help him.”

Yifan fell silent, letting Junmyeon’s words sink in. He sounded sincere, like he wanted to keep Zitao safe, provide him with comfort. “I admit that I was worried, but I was more worried that he would anger you.”

Junmyeon wanted to laugh at that, but he knew where Yifan was speaking from, why he was worried about Zitao, he shook his head, “You wouldn’t have to worry about that. I’m here for anyone that needs me, it’s my duty to make sure you’re all safe. Him seeking me out for comfort would never anger me.”

That night as Yifan lied down beside Luhan and Zitao on the pallet, he stared at the sleeping faces of the two pups. He knew that by morning, the odds are that Zitao would be missing again, back inside Junmyeon’s tent. The talk that the two had given him some peace of mind. He didn’t fear of Junmyeon growing angry and hurting Zitao now.

He reached out and cupped his youngest pup’s face, wondering what it was that kept making Zitao run to Junmyeon’s side? What was his nightmares about? He could only imagine that it was the result of the way that he and his pups were treated in the other pack. But Yifan tried to hide the things that the Head Alpha did to him, he tried to keep the bruises and injuries hidden.

But it didn’t stop the way that the other wolves talked to him, the way that they shunned all three of them. Even Zitao was old enough to realize how they were treated. All because of him, being a male Omega, being the source of relief and toying from the Head Alpha.

He closed his eyes, trying to will the tears back, he didn’t want to cry now. But the wetness still gathered in his eyes, his bottom lip wobbled slightly, something he dug his teeth into to stop.

He’d have to ask Zitao about the reason for him running to Junmyeon during the night, to find out what was causing it, and to try and aid it.

The image of Junmyeon looking down at Zitao curled up in his arms earlier ran through his head. The soft smile on his face, the way that the Alpha seemed to radiate a soft comfort in that moment, it eased some of Yifan’s worries. The words that Kyungsoo told him about Junmyeon echoed through his ears. He could see that Junmyeon cared deeply for his pup, and it was obvious that a bond had started to form between him and Zitao.

If that were the case, could he really leave now? If Zitao, and if Luhan, found a home in this pack, would he really want to take them from that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but I wanted to update with something.


	4. Chapter Four

“Baba, I really like Junmyeon,” Zitao commented, looking over at the Head Alpha as they ate their dinner that night.

Yifan looked down at the little Omega and then glanced over at the Head Alpha that was engaged in a conversation with Jongin. Every so often, the two would laugh about whatever their conversation was about. It had been two days since Yifan had talked with Kyungsoo about everything, but Zitao still hadn’t opened up about him seeking out Junmyeon at night.

“Hm? He is really nice, isn’t he?” Yifan replied, smiling softly. _Nice_ was a bit of an understatement for Junmyeon.

Zitao nodded happily, “I like him more than the other Head Alpha. He was scary, he always hurt you too,” the little Omega mumbled out the last part, gaze falling to his plate of food.

Yifan hesitated at that, lowering his head too. He hated that his two pups had to witness the abuse that he faced from the other Head Alpha. Majority of it went on behind closed doors but they still saw when he was hit or slapped by the Alpha. Or when he was being punished for whatever the Head Omega wanted him to be punished for.

Luhan spoke up, glaring over at Junmyeon, “It’s only been two weeks since we’ve been here. So what if he’s nice, that could change.”

Yifan frowned, “Luhan, don’t say that about him-”

“He is nice, Luhan, he helps me with my nightmares,” Zitao pouted, glaring back at Luhan.

Luhan was about to reply to that but the little black haired Omega that approached him with a piece of dried fruit distracted him. Minseok. Yifan could see the way that the Omega looked at his pup and the way that Luhan seemed to melt at the Omega’s gaze. Even if Luhan spouted off that he didn’t trust the Head Alpha of this pack or he wasn’t that trusting of the others in this pack, there was already an obvious connection between Luhan and Minseok.

The little Alpha looked back at his mother and younger brother before following after Minseok to join him for the different array of dried fruits that his parents had.

That gave Yifan time to ask Zitao about his nightmares, the reasons for him seeking out Junmyeon’s help at night, “The nightmares… is that why you run to the Head Alpha at night?”

Zitao looked back up at his mother before moving up to Yifan’s lap, and cuddling up to Yifan, “They are. Junmyeon makes me feel safe. Even if he’s asleep when I go to his hut, just his presence… it makes me feel safe.”

Yifan looked back over at Junmyeon, understanding what Zitao was saying. The Head Alpha seemed to radiated safety. “The first morning after we stayed here, was it a nightmare that made you go to his hut then too?”

“No, I woke up and smelled his breakfast. That’s why I went to his hut,” Zitao smiled up at his mother, a smile matching Yifan’s. “He let me have most of his breakfast and we just talked.” Zitao’s smile faltered, gaze turning sad again, “I did tell him about some of the stuff that our other pack did to us.”

“That’s okay, Zitao,” Yifan ruffled his hair, letting the little Omega cuddle back up to him. “Are the nightmares you keep having about the other pack?” At Zitao’s nod, Yifan sighed softly, “I’m sorry you had to go through any of that, Zitao.”

Zitao shook his head, “I’m just glad we’re here now, Baba, cause we’re going to stay here, yeah?”

Yifan had given it a lot of thought and while he hadn’t told Junmyeon anything else about them staying there, he was definitely leaning to staying with the pack. Zitao was already warming up with Junmyeon, and it was obvious that Luhan had imprinted on one of the other pups.

The next morning, Yifan woke up to find that there was only Luhan beside him again, still sleeping away. The other three Omegas were still asleep, and he realized why when the lighting outside was still dark. It was the early hours of the morning. He carefully moved out of the pallet, to keep from waking Luhan and the others, to step outside, his robe wrapped around him against the cold.

He moved over to the water supply to get a small drink, seeing that the other wolves must’ve still been inside their huts, asleep. After he quenched his thirst with the water, he moved back to the flap of the Omega hut, but stopped when he heard the soft voice of Zitao coming from the Head Alpha’s hut.

He hadn’t intended on eavesdropping, but he was curious as to their conversation. So he stepped up to the side of the hut to hear more.

“It was how the other wolves always treated Baba,” Zitao sniffled softly. “They never liked me or Luhan, but they hated Baba. Always saying things about him and looking down on him.”

“I’m sorry, Zitao,” Junmyeon’s soft voice sounded so sad. “Is that what this dream was about?”

Zitao sniffled again, “It was about the night before Baba told us that we were leaving. The Head Alpha was being mean to Baba again, but Luhan stood up to him, told him to leave Baba alone,” Zitao whimpered, “Then… then… then the Head Alpha hit Luhan. I was scared he was going to hurt him more… but then… then he just-he just…”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Junmyeon consoled softly, “It’s okay, Zitao.”

Yifan had to bite his bottom lip to keep it from trembling, he wanted to go into the hut and take his pup in his arms. But all he could do is bury his head in his hands.

“I… I was so scared, Junmyeon,” Zitao’s voice was muffled a bit, and Yifan imagined that the little Omega had buried himself in Junmyeon’s arms as the reason why. “He hurt Baba all the time, made us get out of our hut to hurt Baba inside it. He pushed us out the night that we left and I could hear Baba crying.”

“It’s okay now, Zitao, that Alpha will never hurt any of you again,” Junmyeon replied, his voice was still soft. “I promise that I won’t let anything like that happen to any of you. You’re safe here, okay?”

Yifan wiped at the tears in his eyes, trying to keep from making any sounds that would cause the two inside the hut to hear him. He quietly moved back to the door of the Omega hut and went back inside. Luhan was still soundly sleeping, having no stirred at all. Yifan lied back down beside him, and tried to keep his cries quiet until his mind gave way to sleep.

Zitao sniffled as he pulled back from Junmyeon’s embrace, “You really mean it when you said that Head Alpha won’t hurt us anymore? Won’t hurt Baba?”

“I do, Zitao,” Junmyeon nodded, wiping at the little Omega’s tears. He hated seeing others in tears or sad, but especially little ones. “As long as you three stay under my protection, you’re safe here. No one in this pack would let one of our own be hurt.”

“Will Baba stay here then? Have you asked him to stay? I want to stay.”

Junmyeon hesitated at that, “He hasn’t said anything else about staying, but sometimes, it doesn’t take a verbal response. I’ve already told him that he’s more than welcome to stay here as long as he wants.”

“I hope he does… I don’t want to leave. The hut Baba stays in is so much warmer than ours was, the food is better… the material for our clothes is better. Everything _here_ is so much better.”

“I hope he does too,” Junmyeon added, then smiled, “But it’s still the middle of winter, I doubt your Baba will think about leaving until after the cold weather has passed.”

The next time that Yifan woke up, it was later that morning, the sun was already up, there was the muffled chatter of other wolves outside. The smell of breakfast filled the hut and while any other time, it would’ve made Yifan hungry, instead, it had him feeling nauseous. He bolted up from the pallet and quickly tried to get outside to find somewhere to vomit.

He ended up at the edge of the woods, leaning against a tree as he emptied out his guts. He heaved, wiping the sides of his mouth until another wave hit him and had him doubling over again.

“Yifan?” Junmyeon’s voice came from his side, and he finally noticed the hand that was rubbing circles on his back. “I’ve already gotten Yixing up, he’s coming.”

Yifan coughed, wiping at his mouth again, he looked over at Junmyeon with teary eyes, “Th-Thank you.” At the mention of Yixing and the fact that he was so sensitive to the smells surrounding him, the realization made him want to cry. Junmyeon’s gentle gaze and the soft circles being rubbed into his back, they weren’t helping either.

“Can you tell me what triggered it? I can try to help eliminate the cause,” Junmyeon eyed him curiously.

“The food cooking… that’s what triggered it,” he cringed at the taste in his mouth. “I’ll be fine though.”

Junmyeon was about to respond but Yixing stepping up stopped him, the healer smiled softly, but Yifan could tell that he was still half-sleep, “I’ll take care of it, you’ll see why other Omegas like having me around during pregnancy.” He reached out and placed his hand on Yifan’s forehead, the soft glow forming around his palm.

Yifan realized what he was talking about when the faint smells of the breakfast didn’t make him queasy anymore. Even the tiny notions of nausea was gone. But then what Yixing said had Yifan’s bottom lip trembling even more. He figured it out moments ago and then when Yixing had healed him before, Yifan already had a feeling that it was possible, but hearing Yixing practically confirm it, it just made him want to cry.

“Yifan?” Junmyeon’s voice called carefully, seeing the way the Omega’s eyes were filling with more tears, but this wasn’t simply due to the vomiting. “Hey, you’re okay now.” Junmyeon’s nose flared at the scent coming from Yifan. Distress. _Sadness_. He took it as something else, wondering if Yifan’s reaction had anything to do with what Zitao told him about the other pack. “You’re safe here, Yifan, you and the pup.”

Yifan didn’t know if it was the words that broke the dam or the sincerity that was in Junmyeon’s eyes or his voice, but the Head Alpha was already opening his arms for him when he buried his face in the side of his neck. Junmyeon held him close, letting his pheromones start to surround Yifan, to help calm him down. Much like he did with Zitao to get him to calm down after a nightmare.

“It’s… i-it’s… it’s his,” Yifan whimpered into Junmyeon’s neck. The third pup that Yifan would bear of that Head Alpha that hurt him so much. Abused him for years.

“We’ll take care of them too, Yifan,” Junmyeon consoled, “This pup will be safe just like your other pups.”

Later that evening, Junmyeon still hadn’t moved from Yifan’s side as they sat by the fire. Kyungsoo had brought over food for Yifan to try and eat something to keep up his strength, Yixing’s little healing helped him to keep down the food instead of vomiting again. Zitao and Luhan were sticking close to their mother’s side while Junmyeon kept letting his presence calm Yifan.

“So we’re going to have a little brother or sister?” Zitao asked, excited about the news, but also worried about his mother too.

Junmyeon looked over at Yifan then down at the little Omega in his lap, smiling softly, “Looks like it. I guess you won’t be the baby anymore, huh?”

Zitao shook his head, “I don’t mind. I can help Baba with them!”

Luhan eyed the two, turning his gaze back to his mother and his hand that rested on his stomach. Right there was their younger sibling growing. The young Alpha looked back at Zitao in Junmyeon’s lap, seeing the way that the Alpha seemed genuine in his comfort and care towards his younger brother. Then he looked over in another direction to see Minseok eating his dinner.

With the news of his mother’s pregnancy, the odds of them leaving now were slimmer. He wouldn’t be in any condition to travel for long without risk of hurting the pup growing inside him. Plus the thought of leaving his Omega friend didn’t sit too well with him either, even if he was still cautious around the other wolves of the pack. Especially the Head Alpha.

“Thank you for helping me earlier,” Yifan murmured quietly, looking over at Junmyeon.

The Head Alpha met his gaze, that soft smile returning to his face, “It’s no problem. Yixing was the one that really helped you with the nausea though. Like he said, the other Omegas find him very handy when it comes to their pregnancies. All the morning sickness, the headaches, the swollen ankles, he can treat them all.”

Yifan chuckled softly, “That does sound handy. Too bad he wasn’t around when that one was on the way,” he nodded towards Zitao, “I had morning sickness the entire time, I was lucky to have any nutrients for him that would settle in my stomach.”

Junmyeon hummed, he reached over to cup Yifan’s hand, “I’m sorry to hear that… but at least you won’t have to bear that alone this time.”

“Thank you,” Yifan murmured, he looked down at Zitao and then at Luhan to see the little Alpha’s attention was focused on someone else. He wasn’t surprised when he looked in the direction to see that it was Minseok. He turned back to Junmyeon to see the softened gaze that the Head Alpha had when he saw who Luhan was looked at.

“They’re still young, but I believe you have mates right there,” Junmyeon commented, grinning at Yifan.

Yifan smiled back, “I believe so.” His gaze fell on the way that Zitao had snuggled into Junmyeon’s embrace, “I believe he’s also taken up with you.”

“Zitao’s just precious,” the Alpha replied. “I don’t mean for you to worry when he runs to my hut at night, he tells me of his nightmares and I try to comfort him the best I can. Much like how I did with you. Just surround him in a comforting aura.”

Nodding slightly, Yifan stared at his pup’s sleeping face, “I know. I… this morning… I got up for some water and heard him telling you about one.” He sucked in a deep breath, gaze returning to Junmyeon’s, “I didn’t… I’m so sorry to them for what we went through… all because of me. What I am. He would’ve faced bad things if I didn’t run when I did… as soon as he was old enough. And then with Luhan, I just…”

“None of that was your fault, Yifan. Odds are, you felt trapped in that pack until the night that you ran away,” Junmyeon squeezed his hand slightly, “That takes courage, to leave behind familiarity and run into the wilderness without any certainty of what’s waiting for you.” His thumb caressed the top of Yifan’s hand, “I’m just glad that it was Chanyeol and the others that found you. If you hadn’t came with him, I fear what might’ve happened.”

“I do too,” Yifan mumbled. “I was hurt and running on hunger… they were too,” he nodded at Zitao and Luhan. “I’m just sorry that I was hesitant to trust you at first.”

Junmyeon chuckled softly, “It was completely understandable. I didn’t find it offensive, and I can tell that you’re still a bit hesitant, even now, but I hope one day you can finally just… _relax_ here. You won’t have to look over your shoulder, fearing whatever that Alpha or those other wolves did to you. You’re all safe here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently taking prompts and little ideas for a Krismas Krisho for the month of December. 
> 
> If you'd like to drop anything for a mini-fic, you can visit my tumblr and leave a suggestion, prompt, etc.
> 
> krisho-trash.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter Five

“Since your Baba is pregnant, does that mean you’re going to be staying with us now?” Minseok asked, shyly as they paused in playing to get some water.

They were back inside Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s hut, Chanlie was playing with Zitao while Kyungsoo and Yifan were fixing some more robes with stitches. Minseok had joined them when he saw the three newcomers heading towards the hut that morning after breakfast.

Luhan shrugged, “I guess so.” He glanced over to see his mother smiling at whatever Kyungsoo was talking about, and that alone caused a small smile to cross his own face. It’d been so long since he saw his mother look happy. “The Head Alpha said that we should stay until the winter weather is over with.”

Minseok took a sip from the cup of water, mumbling quietly, “I hope you three stay longer. Can’t you become part of the pack?”

“I don’t know,” Luhan looked over at Minseok, finding that he was also hoping that they would stay longer. He liked being around this Omega, and he liked seeing his mother happy like he was right now. He just didn’t want to let his guard down around the Head Alpha. “I guess it just depends on what Baba decides.”

Kyungsoo eyed the slight pudginess of Yifan’s stomach through the robe he wore, it had been a few weeks now since the other Omega realized he was pregnant and he was starting to show early. He turned back to the robe he was working on, throwing a small glance at the other material he had in another basket. After he heard the news, he’d been working on making a small outfit for the upcoming pup. It would be finished before long, and then he’d give it to Yifan.

“Have you started picking out any names yet?”

Yifan shook his head, “I haven’t yet. Those two were named by the Head Alpha from my old pack… since they were his.” He glanced over at Luhan and Zitao.

Kyungsoo hummed, then cracked a small smile, “Well, you can always ask Junmyeon to name this one?” Yifan’s eyes widened at that, seeing the amused glint in the Omega’s eyes.

He knew the reason why Kyungsoo said that. The entirety of the last few weeks after Yifan found out he was pregnant, Junmyeon had practically been glued by his side. Fetching anything the Omega needed or anything that the Omega wanted.

If there was an outsider that saw the way that Junmyeon worried over Yifan, they might believe the two to be mates, but Yifan believed that’s just how Junmyeon was with all the other Omegas in the pack.

Yifan shook his head, clearing his throat, “He’s like that with the other Omegas too though, isn’t he?”

Kyungsoo shrugged slightly, “Well… we’ve never had an unmated pregnant Omega in our pack. Junmyeon is very helpful when it comes to any needs the pack members have, but you’re the only one that I’ve seen him this frantic about.”

The teasing smile on Kyungsoo’s face had Yifan’s cheeks tinting red, “But I’m sure he’d be the same _if_ there was another unmated pregnant Omega in the pack too, yeah?”

“Hmm… I don’t know, in my entire time in this pack, I’ve never seen Junmyeon like this before,” Kyungsoo stated. “He cares about all of us, but you could always tell he was lonely. He wants a mate and a family of his own, and I guess since you three came along, even without the claiming, he’s got what he wanted.”

Yifan’s eyes widened, he lowered his head to stare at the robe in his grasp. Now that Kyungsoo said it like that, he thought back to the times he witnessed small moments between Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, and then small moments between other mated wolves in the pack. Then all the moments that the Head Alpha had with making sure that Yifan and his pups were content.

Would it be too much to be hopeful over if he could picture himself and Junmyeon in the same situation as the mated wolves?

But then he shook it off. He was a pregnant unmated Omega with two pups from another Alpha, why would another wolf take interest in him? He was already flawed from the start. Junmyeon seemed too perfect for someone like him. The Head Alpha deserved an Omega that hadn’t been tainted, like the others that resided in the Omega hut. Yeri or Taemin.

The excited voice of Zitao’s drew Yifan from his thoughts, eyes widening when he saw Junmyeon coming into the hut, and in his hands was a basket with some of the small sweet breads that the Alpha, Jongdae, usually made.

“I thought you guys would like some snacks,” Junmyeon smiled, looking down at where Zitao had practically molded to his leg and ruffled the pup’s hair. He handed him one of the small breads then started giving out the rest to everyone when Zitao joined Chanlie’s side as the two pups started eating their snacks.

Kyungsoo nudged Yifan with his elbow slightly, that teasing glint back in his eyes before he looked to Junmyeon, gladly taking the offered snack. “Thank you, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon turned to Yifan, handing him the rest of the sweet breads, smiling, “The rest are for you and the little one.” He glanced down at Yifan’s stomach, his smile turned soft, “We can’t have the little one getting too hungry.” The fact that Junmyeon said that mostly to Yifan’s stomach had the Omega’s cheeks tinting red again.

“Th-Thank you, J-Junmyeon,” he still felt uncomfortable addressing the Head Alpha as anything but his title. But Junmyeon had insisted countless times that they didn’t go by traditional formalities.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat to grab their attention as Junmyeon sat down beside Yifan, “We were just talking about what to name the new pup. Have you got any suggestions, Junmyeon?”

The question caught the Head Alpha off guard, “What?” He shook his head, “They’re Yifan’s pup, I shouldn’t be the one making suggestions for that.”

Yifan was about to reply but Kyungsoo beat him to the punch, “Yifan told me that the other Head Alpha named those two,” he nodded towards where Zitao and Luhan were happily eating away at the snack. He shrugged, “I told him that you could help with naming this one?”

Junmyeon’s gaze dropped to Yifan’s stomach area again, hearing the faint heartbeat, he smiled and shook his head, “Yifan will pick the perfect name for them.” He saw the way that the Omega’s eyes softened at that. “Have you had anymore waves of nausea? Back pains? Your ankles are okay, right?”

Yifan laughed softly, “I’m still fine, J-Junmyeon.” He had been asked those same questions earlier when he woke up and joined the others for breakfast by Junmyeon.

“Okay, just let me know if your stomach feels queasy again, I’ll get Yixing for you in a heartbeat.”

Chanyeol glanced over at the three wolves that sat on the other side of the fire as they all ate their meals that evening, seeing the way that Zitao made a home for himself in Junmyeon’s lap while the Head Alpha and Yifan talked. He heard bits and pieces of it through the chatter of the other wolves around them, with Jongdae and Baekhyun sitting so close to him with their loud voices, it was a bit harder to hear. He could tell that most of the conversation revolved around Yifan’s pups and around the unborn pup.

“They’d make a cute little family, wouldn’t they?” Kyungsoo whispered quietly, chuckling when Chanyeol quickly averted his gaze. He didn’t mean to be caught staring.

The Alpha looked down at his mate, “I didn’t mean to be creepy there.”

Kyungsoo laughed at that, “You’re hardly the only one that’s finding it interesting… and cute.” He nodded towards the others around them that seemed to notice the way that Junmyeon was with Yifan, but were trying not to make it obvious. 

Chanyeol glanced back over at the three, then found the other pup, the little Alpha hanging around Jongdae’s pup, Minseok, “Maybe this spring, Junmyeon will finally get matched up with a certain Omega.”

“Hmm, if Yifan isn’t ready to pop by then,” Kyungsoo noted. “We’ve got six more weeks of winter, it’ll be _at least_ the middle of spring, if not sooner when he’ll give birth.”

“As hilarious of the sight it’d be, I wouldn’t doubt that Junmyeon would carry him to the ceremony, if that were the case.” Chanyeol took a sip of his water, “Has Yifan said anything else about staying?”

Kyungsoo shook his head, “But he hasn’t said anything else about leaving either.”

Chanyeol hummed, “I really hope he stays. Not just for Junmyeon’s sake but for theirs as well.” He frowned slightly, “I know I told you the night we returned with them that I felt sorry for them, but it still haunts me the sight of them in the snow that evening. It was so cold out there and I could see that Yifan was already weary and hurt.” He shrugged, “If they hadn’t came with us, I might’ve forced them to, just so that I could’ve felt more at ease. At least then I would’ve known they were safe from the weather and any other threats.”

Kyungsoo covered Chanyeol’s hand with his own, squeezing softly, “I can understand that. Seeing the way that Yifan was that first morning afterwards… I pitied him. What he must’ve went through had old memories of my own surfacing, all because of our status.”

The Alpha intertwined their fingers, and Kyungsoo leaned against him, his head coming to rest on Chanyeol’s shoulder, “That’s one reason why I wanted to help him. Even if he’s a giant compared to you, all I could see was that little old you in him, so scared.” He nodded towards Junmyeon, “Like I was for you, he’ll be good for Yifan too, if he’ll let him.”

It had become a habit for Junmyeon to be woken up during the night due to a small source of body heat curling up to him. Some nights, Zitao was sniffling and crying and that’s what had Junmyeon quickly waking up to comfort the pup, and then other nights, the pup simply curled up to his side and went back to sleep. He preferred those nights more than the other, because seeing Zitao in tears and shaking from a nightmare made Junmyeon want to go and find the source that caused those nightmares.

He knew that male Omegas in other packs weren’t treated the best, a lot of them were shunned or abused. It was just how the leaders of the pack viewed things. Which is why after he took his father’s position, he worked to make things better in his pack. It was a bit hard at first, because old traditions were a lot harder to break, but it didn’t stop him until he had made a safe haven for all wolves, no matter what their status was.

It just still pained him when he came across the wolves that were still mistreated due to those narrow-minded views.

The older male Omegas in the pack still remembered the mistreatment under his father’s rule, but after Junmyeon took command, they were more than happy with the changes. Then when newcomers came, like Kyungsoo, it took them a little while to get used to being treated as an equal, but Junmyeon always tried to make them feel safe and let them know that they were a treasured part of the pack, just like everyone else.

He hoped to do the same with Yifan since the Omega came, but Yifan was a bit of a different case. Junmyeon loved and cared for all his pack members, but with Yifan, it felt different. He wasn’t sure if it was just his protective nature wanting to shelter and care for the male Omega and his pups, or if it were something else. At first, he believed it was pity that he had for him, but then he shook it off, he wouldn’t insult Yifan like that.

It was more than obvious that Yifan had wanted better for himself and his pups, but odds are, his old pack had drilled it in his head that he was worthless, and Junmyeon knew that kind of history would have lasting effects. That night that he saw the three and saw the bruised face of the oldest pup, he believed that was the last straw for Yifan with his old pack. To hurt a pup was a low blow for any wolf.

And from what Zitao told him about the nightmares, the wolf that hurt Luhan was the Head Alpha. The actual father of the two pups. He figured that’s why Luhan still seemed distrusting of Junmyeon, and he didn’t fault him at all, if the other Head Alpha did that to him, why wouldn’t Luhan believe that all Head Alphas could be as cruel?

Zitao’s nuzzling into his chest drew him from his thoughts, he opened his eyes sleepily to see that the pup was simply seeking warmth. He wasn’t sniffling and Junmyeon didn’t hear the soft whimpers, so it must’ve not been a nightmare that startled him awake tonight. He brought up the blanket onto them and pulled Zitao closer, smiling softly when the pup smiled subconsciously.

It didn’t take long for the soft snores to fill the air from the pup.

Junmyeon looked down at the pup and then glanced over at the other side of his bed. He wondered if the other mated wolves knew how lucky they were to have someone beside him as they slept. For a moment, he entertained the idea of Zitao being his pup and that his mate was simply up early as to why the other side of the bed was vacant.

He dismissed the thought before he could wonder too much. Chanyeol tried to keep encouraging him every year at the Full Moon ceremony that he might find his mate then, but hadn’t had any luck. While he tried to show that he wasn’t disheartened when he returned to the pack without someone by his side, it still didn’t stop him from wondering if there was anyone out there for him.

When his parents were still alive, they had even arranged him with different suitors but there was never that imprinting spark. They were nice individuals, all female Omegas, but they weren’t what his heart wanted apparently. As he got older, he still hadn’t met anyone that made his heart leap.

Until… until he saw those terrified eyes of an abused and battered male Omega. There was a spark there, small and barely noticeable, but it was there.

Then that morning when Yifan found out he was pregnant, the sound of the Omega’s cries pained Junmyeon to the core. The worry, the _fear_. Junmyeon stuck by his side the rest of the day to allow his pheromones to keep the Omega calm. And even now, he didn’t want the Omega to be in distress over the pregnancy, no matter how the real father was, that Alpha was no longer in the picture, and if he dared to show up, Junmyeon had no problem with cutting him down to size.

He opened his eyes again and fancied the idea of Yifan lying right there beside him in bed, Luhan would be curled up to his mother much like Zitao was curled up to him. And then… eventually, there would be another bundle of joy added to the bunch. 

But that idea had his eyes dimming. There was still no certainty that Yifan would stay with them.


	6. Chapter Six

“You’re staring,” Chanyeol’s teasing voice came from his side, drawing Junmyeon’s gaze away from the sight of Yifan and Kyungsoo heading towards their hut. Following after was the four pups. “But completely understandable. Yifan is a beautiful wolf.”

Junmyeon hummed, smiling softly, “He is.”

He turned back to Chanyeol and Jongin, they were supposed to be discussing the construction of another hut. One made specifically for Yifan and his pups. Even if the Omega didn’t decide to stay after the harsh weather was over and after the pup was born, Junmyeon thought it would be best if the Omega had a space of his own.

The new hut would be made near Junmyeon’s, much for the same purpose of the Omega hut, to provide protection if they were ever attacked by another pack.

“You know… you could always just ask if he wanted to share your hut with you,” Chanyeol wiggled his eyebrows at Junmyeon. “You have all that space, more than enough for all of you together.”

Junmyeon shoved Chanyeol playfully, “Stop. He wouldn’t take my offer anyway.”

“Well, if the youngest pup is already camping out in your hut, why not just invite the other two to stay with you?” Jongin suggested.

Chanyeol chimed in at that, “Jongin has a point.”

Junmyeon shook his head, “Yifan’s just getting comfortable in his own skin right now, he’s still learning how to trust us and I don’t want to do or say something to disrupt that.”

Chanyeol frowned at that, watching as his mate and Yifan disappeared inside their hut. He could understand what Junmyeon meant, it had taken awhile for him to get Kyungsoo comfortable around the others, to not feel like he would be shunned or hurt by them. Yifan would be the same way, it would take time and patience. He liked joking about Junmyeon swooning Yifan but it was just lighthearted joking.

“He reminds me a lot of Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol commented. “I wish other packs didn’t treat them as bad as they do. They’re just like the rest of us.”

Junmyeon smiled sadly, “I wish they wouldn’t either, Chanyeol. All I can do is try to create them a better life here but there’s still so many out there that’s suffering because their packs’ narrow-minded views.” He shook his head, “I’m glad Yifan got away because Zitao would’ve went through the same thing that he did…” he chuckled softly, “I know he’s not mine but I can’t imagine the thought of that. And then with Luhan… a wolf that would hurt a pup…” he shook his head again, shuddering at the thought of that.

Chanyeol covered his hand with his own, “You don’t have to, we’re going to protect him from ever having to go through that.”

Kyungsoo glanced over at Yifan as he finished up on the white and soft blue robe, before looking back down at the material in his hands and pulled the needle through, slipping it back in and out again. He looked back over at the basket where he kept the little outfit he was working on, it was almost finished, a few more days and it’d be done.

“If you decide to stay with us until spring time… are you going to go to the Full Moon ceremony?”

Yifan’s eyebrow rose at that. He’d heard mention of the ceremony before, it was for the unmated wolves to find their mates. The three Omegas that shared the hut with him were going to it in hopes of finding their mates. He hadn’t given it much thought about joining them. Odds are, since he was pregnant now, he would be close to having the pup, and what wolf would find him appealing at all?

Yifan shook his head, “I don’t see the point of me going.” He chuckled humorlessly, “What wolf would want me?”

Kyungsoo scowled, nudging him with his elbow, “Don’t talk like that. Any wolf would be lucky to have you. A great mother to two, about to be three, pups? Who wouldn’t want you?”

Despite the words that Kyungsoo spoke to him, it did little to comfort Yifan. If he were a great mother, he would’ve left that situation that he ran from long ago. His two pups wouldn’t have suffered or faced the shunning that they did just from being his pups.

“Junmyeon would want you,” Kyungsoo murmured softly, seeing that those words had an effect on the taller Omega. At the widened eyes of Yifan, he grinned, “I call it now, if you go to the Full Moon ceremony, you’ll definitely come back with Junmyeon as your mate.”

Yifan lowered his head, eyes widening when he realized that the robe he was working on was Junmyeon’s too, he cleared his throat, “But why would Junmyeon want me as his mate? A Head Alpha like him would want someone that’s not… wrong.”

“‘Wrong’?” Kyungsoo repeated, confused at that wording. “You two are practically a match right now, and you think you’re wrong for him?”

Yifan shook his head, “No, he’s… he’s a good leader, kind and…” he shrugged, “I wouldn’t be good for him. What Alpha would want an Omega that’s a giant compared to him?”

Kyungsoo chuckled softly, “Is that what that’s about?” He could see that it was the least amongst the other things, like what Yifan spoke of earlier. He had pups of another Alpha, he’d been abused for years, and it was more than obvious that Yifan lacked self-confidence. “Junmyeon wouldn’t be that shallow to care about that. So you tower over him, does it look like that bothers him?”

“No…”

“And he already cares greatly for you and your pups, the one on the way too,” he nodded over at Zitao and Chanlie, “And especially that little one.”

Yifan smiled softly at the sight the two pups as they wrestled. Kyungsoo wasn’t wrong about that. Any time they were outside with the other wolves, Zitao had a habit of falling into step with Junmyeon, and then when the pup ended up in the Head Alpha’s hut every morning. Junmyeon hadn’t shown any disdain towards him or annoyance, instead he tried to involve Zitao in whatever matters they were taking care of.

“Give it some thought, Yifan,” Kyungsoo murmured, drawing the taller Omega’s attention back to him. “Junmyeon hasn’t found his mate in all these years, maybe that’s because you just hadn’t found us yet.”

Yifan turned back to the robe in his hands, wondering about what Kyungsoo just said. It would be too much to hope for, wouldn’t it? Because what if Junmyeon found his mate at the Full Moon ceremony this spring and it wasn’t Yifan? A bitter smile crossed his lips at that thought. Wouldn’t that be the way his life would go?

He shook it off, looking over at Kyungsoo to see the Omega looked like he was trying to read his thought process, he cleared his throat, “What… what does it feel like when you do imprint?”

Kyungsoo took that question as something else, instead of Yifan’s means of changing the subject from Junmyeon. He believed that maybe Yifan had never heard of how imprinting worked or how it felt. It was possible that with the way that he was treated in the other pack, no one bothered to explain those things to him. It was a bit of a foreign thing to Kyungsoo as well, but instinct took over. His inner wolf practically howled inside him when he came across Chanyeol.

“It feels like… well, with Chanyeol, as soon as I caught his scent, everything else vanished around me. Only he mattered, he was the only one that I could see, and then he smiled at me and I just… his smile had my wolf howling in happiness. It had never done that before, but I told you how my other pack treated me… I didn’t acknowledge my wolf until that moment.” He chuckled softly, “I don’t think I could’ve ignored it in that moment because nothing made it calm down until after Chanyeol claimed me."

_Kyungsoo had been lead to the small clearing in the woods where other packs were mingling together, his Head Alpha brushed by him, and other wolves shoved him out of the way. This was their means of getting rid of him. He was a curse to the pack, a bad omen, no one wanted him around._

_He looked around himself, at all the other wolves that had gathered around, some with their mates as spectators, and others that were unmated, waiting for the ceremony to begin to find their mate._

_In the center of the clearing was a slightly raised wooden platform, and stepping up onto it was a brown haired Alpha dressed in a white and soft blue robe. He was about Kyungsoo’s height, small, but the aura that radiated around him spoke volumes. This was not an Alpha to be taken lightly, despite how friendly of a smile adorned his face._

_The Alpha’s voice was soft but firm as he addressed all the wolves, commenting on what Full Moon ceremony this was and how he blessed the matings that were about to be presented. After he was finished, the Alpha stepped down from the platform but instead of mingling in the crowd like the other wolves started doing, he sat down on the platform, as if waiting._

_Kyungsoo stared at his neck, trying to see if there was already a mating claim on the Alpha but didn’t see any. He wondered briefly why this Alpha wasn’t looking for his mate until a scent filled his nose that had his attention drawn elsewhere._

_He looked in the direction and saw a tall black haired Alpha staring at him. When their eyes met, a bright smile crossed the Alpha’s face. Kyungsoo trembled where he stood, but it was a good tremble. It was his inner wolf that was shaking, wanting Kyungsoo to run to this Alpha’s side, to submit himself completely to this Alpha._

_It was barely noticed the yellow flower in the Alpha’s hand when he stepped up to Kyungsoo but it finally drew his gaze away from those dark brown eyes, the sweet smile of the flower filling his nose, and he realized that the flower had been mingling with this Alpha’s scent. Making the muskiness sweet._

_A yellow daffodil._

“That’s also one of the traditions of this pack too. They present to their mates their favorite flower,” Kyungsoo informed Yifan. “After winter is over, you’ll see around our hut is nothing but yellow daffodils. Other huts have other flowers, all in correlation to what the Alpha presented to their mate.”

Yifan had noticed the flowerbed around Kyungsoo’s hut and now that he thought about it, he noticed the others around the other mated couples’ huts. But then he realized that the only two that didn’t have flowerbeds around them was the Omega hut and Junmyeon’s.

“Is that why the Omega hut and Junmyeon’s don’t have flowerbeds?”

Kyungsoo nodded, “Since the Omegas aren’t mated, and since Junmyeon isn’t, but Junmyeon already has a certain secluded place that he goes to every year to find his flower that he has to present.”

Yifan found that interesting, “What’s his flower?”

“A baby blue morning glory,” Kyungsoo replied, nodding towards the robe in Yifan’s hand, “That’s why he has baby blue in his robes. It’s his color.” He chuckled softly, “All ours is white, Chanyeol told me that if he ever found a mate, odds are, they’d have baby blue in their robes too.”

Yifan ran his hand over the color on the robe in his grasp, “It is a beautiful color.”

Kyungsoo winked at him, “You’d look great in it.”

Yifan held it up to himself, chuckling to himself, “I’m afraid it’s a bit too short for me.”

Kyungsoo laughed, “Well, it’s a good thing you’ve got crafty hands to add more material to it.” At the sight of Yifan rolling his eyes, Kyungsoo cleared his throat, “Or if you don’t want to, I can always lengthen it for you.”

It almost became a normal thing for Yifan to be accompanied by Junmyeon when they ate that evening. The Head Alpha had even fetched him a plate of food to bring to him before he joined his side by the fire. Zitao was in step with the Head Alpha the entire time and when Junmyeon sat down, much like Luhan was curled up to his mother’s side, Zitao was right beside Junmyeon.

There was small talk between them throughout the meal and after he was finished and Baekhyun came around to collect plates, he was starting to feel sleepy. He chalked it up to the big meal and warm fire. He felt Luhan’s head when it fell against his side and saw that the little Alpha had finally nodded off.

Junmyeon was sitting so close, and he didn’t know if the Alpha was releasing his pheromones to make him comfortable or not, but he was finding it hard to keep his eyes open. The others around them had already started to retreat back to their huts for the night, and the few that were left had grown quieter in their talks.

The slight weight that landed on Junmyeon’s shoulder surprised him, he was about to ask Yifan if he wanted any of the warm apple tea, but that fell short when Yifan’s head landed on his shoulder, eyes closed, and having fallen asleep. He tried to stay still to not wake the Omega, but he couldn’t stop the way his cheeks were tinting red slightly. It didn’t help when he looked over and saw Chanyeol winking at him before the Alpha picked up Chanlie and headed to their hut.

For a moment, he wanted to enjoy this, but at the same time, he knew that Yifan must’ve been tired and it was getting late. He didn’t want the Omega and the two pups to stay out in the cold like this, even if the fire was still going. He glanced down to see Zitao and Luhan had nodded off to sleep too.

It wouldn’t take much to pick Yifan up and carry him to his bed in the Omega hut and then he could come back to take the two pups too. Carefully, he moved to keep from waking up Yifan and gently picked him up bridal style. Despite the Omega being pregnant and even though he had been eating healthier, he was still lighter than Junmyeon would’ve preferred, but that would be a slow process he knew.

The Omega curled into his chest as he carried him to the opening of the hut, luckily Yeri was about to enter and pushed the flap out of the way with a teasing smile. Junmyeon shook her teasing off and moved over to Yifan’s bed where he lied the Omega down and pulled the blanket up on him.

At the sudden loss of warmth from his side, Luhan stirred awake, eyes blinking sleepily in confusion when he didn’t see his mother. He looked around and froze when he saw the Head Alpha carrying his mother into the Omega hut, eyes growing wide in fear. All that running through his head was the memories of when their other Head Alpha dragged his mother into their hut. The sounds of his mother’s cries was all he could hear in that moment.

He took off after them just as the flap to the Omega hut closed, he didn’t know he was crying until Kyungsoo came in his vision, a look of concern on the Omega’s face was all Luhan could make out through his watery eyes.

“Luhan? What’s wrong, baby?” Kyungsoo bent down, reaching out to him.

“Don’t let him hurt my Baba!” Luhan cried, conflicted between wanting to let Kyungsoo embrace him and wanting to push the Omega out of his way so he could save his mother. “Don’t let him hurt-”

The opening of the flap to the Omega hut had his plea falling short. Junmyeon was coming back out, a look of concern and confusion on his face when he saw the frantic expression on Luhan’s face. It was slowly dawning on Luhan that Junmyeon hadn’t hurt his mother, the Head Alpha always stayed much longer than Junmyeon had. It couldn’t have been more than a minute or two when the Head Alpha entered with his mother… so that meant…

“You didn’t hurt Baba?”

Junmyeon’s eyes widened, he glanced over at Kyungsoo then back at Luhan, “No, Luhan, I was just carrying him to bed.” He bent down on one knee to meet Luhan’s level, “He was already asleep and I didn’t want to wake him. I just carried him to bed, I would never hurt your Baba."

Luhan sniffled, wiping at his eyes and nose with his sleeve, “The other Head Alpha… he always… he…” his bottom lip wobbled as he tried to keep himself from crying but was failing to do so. His emotions had gotten the best of him with worry for his mother, and then the flashbacks of the other pack.

“Hey,” Junmyeon reached out to him, hesitantly, but he was surprised when Luhan didn’t pull away or growl at him, and instead moved into his embrace. “It’s okay, Luhan, I would never hurt your Baba like that.” He held the little Alpha close as he cried into his chest, his own eyes watering up at the sound, he looked up at Kyungsoo to see the Omega resembled himself. “You three have been through so much, so I can completely understand your worry for your mother, but trust me, Luhan, all of that is behind you now.”

Luhan nodded against him, cries tapering off into sniffles, “I-I know… I’m… I’m sorry… I just…”

Junmyeon pulled back, looking down at the little Alpha, “Bad memories, huh?” Luhan nodded again. “It’s okay-”

“B-Baba likes you, please don’t ever hurt him,” Luhan sniffled, looking up at Junmyeon to see the way the Head Alpha’s eyes widened at that. “I don’t want him to be hurt anymore. I can’t protect him, the Head Alpha hit me last time I tried to, and I’m… I’m just…” his bottom lip started trembling again, he buried his head into Junmyeon’s chest again, “I’m too w-weak to protect him.”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Junmyeon rubbed Luhan’s back softly, “I promise you that I won’t ever hurt him like that, Luhan. You can rest easy, okay?”

Kyungsoo ran his hand through the little Alpha’s hair, “You’re stronger than you think, Luhan, but you don’t have to be so strong anymore. We’re all here to protect all three of you, okay?”

Luhan tried to calm himself, as Junmyeon and Kyungsoo kept trying to reassure him that they were all okay. What he had admitted to Junmyeon was still a worry that crossed his mind. When that other Head Alpha hit him and shoved Luhan down, his face hurt too badly to pick himself back up to try and protect his mother from the Alpha. He knew that if they hadn’t left that night and the Head Alpha went after his mother again, it was more than obvious that Luhan wouldn’t stand a chance.

It was one of the reasons why he was wary of Junmyeon to begin with, because he believed that this Head Alpha would do the same as the other. Why wouldn’t they? All the other Alphas mistreated his mother in the other pack too, and it was all encouraged by the Head Alpha, why would this pack be any different?

But over the last few weeks, he was starting to believe that this pack was different, especially after seeing the way that Junmyeon was with his mother. He wasn’t harsh, he hadn’t hit him, he hadn’t spoken ill towards him, he wasn’t anything like the other Head Alpha.

And it was more than obvious now, as Junmyeon held him and comforted him, that he wasn’t like that other Head Alpha. It was obvious now that he hadn’t hurt his mother, and when he finally pulled away from Junmyeon, with sore eyes and exhaustion from the array of emotions that had ran through him, he entered the Omega hut. There, he found his mother, just like Junmyeon told him, tucked under the blanket and fast asleep.

Zitao wandered in shortly after, and he looked back to see Junmyeon at the flap of the hut, making sure they were okay. He saw Zitao slip under the blanket with their mother and before Junmyeon walked away, he walked over to the Head Alpha.

“I’m sorry,” Luhan whispered quietly, looking up at the Head Alpha. “I’m sorry I thought the worst of you.”

Junmyeon shook his head, a sad smile crossing his lips, “It’s okay, Luhan, with a past like yours and your brother’s, it’s completely understandable to be distrusting of others.” He ruffled the little Alpha’s hair, “I’ll never break your trust… if you ever give it to me, okay?”

Luhan slowly nodded, “Th-Thank you.” He looked back at where his mother and brother slept, “Will… will you protect them if that other Head Alpha comes after us?”

“With my life, Luhan,” Junmyeon bent down to his level again, “I’ll protect all three of you with my life. You have my word, Luhan.”


	7. Chapter Seven

The promise that Junmyeon made to Luhan about protecting him and his family if that other Head Alpha came looking for them weighed heavy on his mind that night as he lied in his bed. He knew that it had been hours since he carried Yifan to bed, and his mind was still going over the things that Luhan confessed to him. As much as he hated seeing the little Alpha in tears and grief over what happened to his mother, he felt like it was another step to Luhan coming to trust him.

Luhan had been wary of him from the very start, and even though Junmyeon tried to make him feel safe, he knew it wouldn’t have been easy.

The rustling of the flap to his hut opening drew him from his thoughts, he wasn’t surprised when the small footsteps headed straight towards his bed and moved under the blanket. Zitao cuddled up to his side and barely a moment later, soft snores filled the air. He looked down at the black haired pup, placing a small peck to the top of the pup’s head.

Zitao had told him about some of the things that happened with the other pack, the troubles they faced, and then the nightmares about past events there, it made Junmyeon want to find that Head Alpha. After the break down that Luhan had earlier, it made him want to destroy that Alpha. He knew that other packs thought ill of male Omegas, but the extent that that Head Alpha took against Yifan and his pups, it seemed as if he had taken a special interest in them.

He knew that Zitao and Luhan were the Head Alpha’s pups, even the one on the way was the Head Alpha’s, which is why he despised the wolf so much. He hated the Alpha for hurting Yifan, but to go as far as to hurt his own pups? It had Junmyeon’s blood boiling.

If he ever crossed that Head Alpha’s path…

The next morning, Luhan woke up before his mother, mostly due to the smell of breakfast starting to cook. He could hear the soft chatter of other wolves outside the hut, and then heard the other Omegas that shared the hut with them as they started getting up and exiting. Pulling down the blanket, he glanced over at the empty beds, and then back at his mother’s sleeping face.

The event from last night was still heavy on his mind, but it left a bit of peace in his heart for his mother. Because the sight of his mother’s face, completely unblemished with bruises or cuts from anyone, was enough to make him want to believe in Junmyeon’s words. He knew it was dangerous to start to trust the Head Alpha, because he had to be cautious, but he was finding himself to relax a bit more.

He wanted to trust Junmyeon’s promise to keep them safe too, if that other Head Alpha ever decided to come and find them. He wanted to stay here in this pack, because his mother did appear happier now, Zitao was definitely happier, and Minseok was here. That little Omega had Luhan happier here, there was a draw to stay by that Omega’s side, but he knew that if it came down to a choice between his family and Minseok, he would have to choose his mother and brother.

But… hopefully, it wouldn’t have to come to that?

When his mother finally did wake up, stomach rumbling with hunger, he stuck close to his side when they got up and headed outside of the hut. He wasn’t surprised to see the Head Alpha by the fire, nor surprised to see Zitao beside Chanlie as they ate breakfast. Junmyeon looked over at the two of them, and he saw the way that the Head Alpha’s eyes lit up at the sight of his mother, a smile on his lips, and when he looked up at his mother, he saw a similar smile of his own.

Luhan already knew that his Baba liked Junmyeon, it was plain on his face every time the Head Alpha came around. The way that the Head Alpha seemed frantic over anything and everything that his mother needed or wanted after he found out he was pregnant, Luhan thought it was odd at first, because the other Head Alpha barely paid any mind at all to his mother when he was pregnant with Zitao.

If anything, the Head Alpha’s mate made everything so much harder on his mother, which Luhan tried to help with. To keep some of the strain off his Baba, but Luhan was just a pup, and there was only so much he could do.

But he was grateful for Junmyeon’s kindness when it came to anything that his mother wanted or needed.

Like now, as his mother sat down beside Junmyeon, the Head Alpha was already getting up and going over to make a plate of breakfast for his mother. Just like every other morning. Luhan looked up at his mother to see the way that he rubbed one of his eyes sleepily, but the eye that was open had softened as he stared after Junmyeon.

Luhan was about to get up to go and get his own breakfast but froze when Junmyeon was already on his way back over with two plates in his hands. He stopped in front of Luhan to hand him one of the plates, surprising the little Alpha, before he gave the other one to his mother. Junmyeon sat back down beside his mother, and the two fell into a quiet conversation. Nothing about last night came up.

The little Alpha stared at his plate for a moment, listening to the two conversing before he finally started to eat his own breakfast. He glanced over at his younger brother to see that Zitao had moved from his spot on the ground to Junmyeon’s lap, pressing his head against the Head Alpha’s chest as he looked back and forth between the two as they talked. It wasn’t hard in that moment to wonder what their lives could be like… if Junmyeon was their actual father.

He imagined that the two of them would’ve been as carefree as Chanlie and Minseok, if that were the case. They wouldn’t have the slightest idea of how cruel other wolves could be. He shook his head, last night was a testament for him on how Junmyeon really was. After everything he learned about their old pack, he felt odd to let his guard down around the Head Alpha, because anything could change.

But his stomach wasn’t in knots about Junmyeon anymore, he didn’t have a bad feeling about this Alpha anymore. He didn’t fully trust him, but he could see, over time and observation, that the trust was building.

After breakfast was over, it became an almost routine to Luhan for them to join Kyungsoo inside their hut. Minseok had fallen into step beside him on the way there while Zitao and Chanlie shifted into their wolves form and started wrestling as soon as they entered the hut. Despite being a pup himself, slightly older than Zitao, Luhan rarely cared to wrestle around like the two did. He and Minseok mostly talked and enjoyed one another’s company.

He found that he dominated the conversation, and at first, he figured it was because Minseok was an Omega and allowed Luhan to control the conversation since he was an Alpha, but Minseok was just a quiet individual. A bit odd since he saw the way that Minseok’s parents were rarely ever quiet. Baekhyun and Jongdae could be heard over most of the pack when they were gathered around the fire.

But today, Minseok was a bit more talkative, Luhan knew he would be when the first thing out of the little Omega’s mouth was asking about what happened last night. He knew others would talk about it. He didn’t mean to make a show of it, and he could hear Kyungsoo talk about it with his mother, but he knew he’d have to clarify it to Minseok.

“Appa and Abeoji had already taken me to bed before it happened, but I heard them talking about it when I woke up,” Minseok explained. “Appa said he felt bad for you because of whatever you must’ve went through with your old pack.”

Luhan lowered his head, shrugging slightly, he glanced over at his mother as he was talking quietly with Kyungsoo, every so often, he would resume sewing. “It was just… it was just bad memories that came back. I thought that the Head Alpha was going to hurt my Baba.”

Minseok’s hand covering his brought his gaze back up to the Omega’s, “I’m sorry… I can’t imagine what you must’ve witnessed because of your old pack.”

Luhan knew that Minseok couldn’t. He’d never been subjected to any of that. And if he was born into any other pack, he probably would’ve, since Minseok was another male Omega. An oddity from two parents that were an Alpha and a Beta. The thought of Minseok being hurt like his mother had been, it didn’t sit well with Luhan either.

A vague smile crossed Luhan’s face, “It wasn’t the best… definitely nothing like it is _here_.”

“I really hope you three end up staying here. I was worried about you when I heard my parents talking about what happened last night,” Minseok replied. “I’ll be even more worried if you three end up leaving.”

Luhan’s smile turned soft at that, he intertwined his fingers with Minseok’s, “I don’t think we’ll be leaving, honestly.” He lowered his voice, glancing over at his mother to see him preoccupied with Kyungsoo in conversation, “Baba likes Junmyeon.”

Minseok looked over at the older Omega too, “I think Junmyeon likes your Baba too.” He smiled, “They might end up being mates.”

Luhan’s eyes widened at that, he knew that his mother and the Head Alpha liked each other, but he hadn’t thought that they were mates. It was a foreign concept to Luhan, he felt a draw to Minseok, himself, but the idea of them being mates wasn’t something that crossed his mind. From what he saw of his old pack, it was just something that happened to the higher classes of wolves.

His mother was the victim of being one of the lowest of wolves, since he was a male Omega. That was why the Head Alpha was able to abuse him and place claims on him, even if they weren’t mated, and even though the Head Alpha already had a mate.

“Did Junmyeon tell you about last night?” Kyungsoo whispered quietly when he saw Minseok had drawn Luhan’s complete attention as the two pups fell in conversation with one another. At Yifan’s confused expression, he figured that the Head Alpha hadn’t told him anything. “Junmyeon carried you to bed last night, and Luhan… I’m guessing it was old memories of what happened with your other pack… but he was so worried that Junmyeon was going to hurt you.”

The sight of Luhan in tears and begging Kyungsoo to help his mother last night was something that had Kyungsoo stirring in bed for most of the night. He couldn’t sleep due to being torn between wanting to comfort Luhan and wanting to go after the Head Alpha that was the reason for Luhan’s reaction. He knew that he wouldn’t stand a chance against an Alpha, but when it came to a pup, even if they weren’t his, an Omega would fight to the death for them.

He could tell that his sleeplessness had Chanyeol awake most of the night too, and despite how much his mate held him, it still broke his heart at the image of a scared and crying Luhan. He clung onto Chanlie as the pup slept throughout the night.

Kyungsoo had known hardship for his status in his old pack, but thankfully, no one had ever abused him like they had Yifan. Nor had he ended up with the result of a pup from any of the old pack members. He couldn’t imagine what it must’ve been like for those two pups to witness the things that their mother experienced.

Yifan’s eyes widened, the robe in his hands forgotten now, as he looked over at his oldest pup. The little Alpha was preoccupied with some little joke that Minseok made that had his little face crinkling up in small laughter. He didn’t know about the event that happened last night, he had even wondered how he ended up in bed that morning, because he couldn’t remember making the walk to the Omega hut last night.

The last thing he remembered was Junmyeon’s smile and then the way that the flames from the fire cast light on the Head Alpha’s face.

“I…” Yifan started but his bottom lip wobbled slightly, he could only imagine what images went through Luhan’s head last night. “He… I-” It was only one more thing that made him feel like he had failed as a mother, he knew that the way they were treated in the other pack was something that would scar his pups, but he couldn’t… he was too afraid all these years to run away.

The Head Alpha would’ve surely tracked them down, wouldn’t he? He would’ve beat Yifan black and blue for trying to run away, and he feared even worse for his pups, what they might’ve been subjected to.

When he finally did run away, it was blind courage that finally made him take that first step. The sight of Luhan’s swollen and bruised cheek from where the Head Alpha had hit him, it burned in Yifan’s memory. It was the driving force behind that blind courage, and all that was going through his head was run, run, _run!_

If Chanyeol hadn’t found them that night, he would’ve still been running, or at least, died trying to.

But the effects that the lifestyle from his old pack were already taking a toll on his pups. Zitao’s nightmares and Luhan’s distrust of others.

The flap to the hut opening had Yifan’s watery gaze raising up to see Junmyeon entering, in his hands, another basket of the sweet bread. The Head Alpha had a small smile on his face at first, but upon seeing the tears in Yifan’s eyes and Kyungsoo’s worrying face, it quickly fell with concern.

“Is everything okay?” His question had drawn the attention of the pups’ to the two Omegas. He regretted it in that moment because he could see the worry filling Luhan and Zitao’s faces at the sight of their mother in tears, and he tried to distract them, “I brought some more sweet bread for you, pups.”

The mention of sweets was enough to distract Minseok and Chanlie but it hardly did anything for Luhan and Zitao as they were already moving from their spots to their mother’s side. Zitao crawled into his mother’s lap while Luhan moved to Yifan’s side, throwing a look of concern at Junmyeon. The Head Alpha handed the basket to Minseok as the two little Omegas started digging into it, while he moved over to Yifan’s side.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat, “Everything will be okay, I think you four should talk though.” He set aside the piece he was working on and stood up, he threw a small smile at Yifan as he coaxed Minseok and Chanlie out of the hut.

Junmyeon stared after the Omega and pups before the flap closed on the hut, then he turned back to see Yifan wiping at his eyes, sniffling softly. Zitao whimpered as he stared up at his mother while Luhan looked back and forth between the two older wolves.

“Yifan?” The Head Alpha called, “I’m guessing that Kyungsoo must’ve told you about last night?”

“I didn’t say anything to Baba when we woke up this morning,” Luhan mumbled, turning his gaze back up to his mother. “I… I didn’t want to see him sad again.”

The Head Alpha frowned, reaching over to grasp Luhan’s shoulder, “It’s okay, Luhan.” He looked up at Yifan, and even though he regretted it, because that sight of Yifan in tears made him want to reach out and hold the Omega, he refrained, “We sorted it out last night, Luhan saw me when I was carrying you to bed, and it triggered bad memories of your previous Head Alpha and the things that he witnessed.”

He hated those words as soon as they fell from his lips because Yifan’s eyes watered more now, sending him and the two pups into more concern for him. The Omega sniffled, “I-I… I… I’m so sorry. I feel like such a bad mother because of what they were forced to go through… to witness to with… my old pack… they were so cruel to them… all because of me.” Yifan buried his face the crook of his arm, crying softly, “Because of what I am.”

Zitao shook his head, curling up to his mother, “Y-You’re not a bad mother-”

“It’s not your fault, Baba,” Luhan added on, glancing back and forth between his mother and the Head Alpha. “You couldn’t help what you were born as, neither could I or Zitao.”

“B-But-”

“Yifan, Luhan is right,” Junmyeon murmured, “The ones at fault were the ones that mistreated you.” He sighed softly, “I know it’s expected in most packs, this pack _used_ to be like that, my father was like that towards male Omegas. Not as bad, but he certainly made them know their places in the pack. But I saw the wrong in all that, so I changed the way the pack was run after I became the Head Alpha, that’s why it’s a better pack for male Omegas and Omegas in general.

“Yifan, you got away from that. You ran away from that because you saw what he did to your pup and you couldn’t let that happen again, so you ran away from him. You escaped that,” Junmyeon reached over and eased Yifan’s arm away from his face, his own eyes watering at the tears in Yifan’s eyes, “You’re not a bad mother, you ran because you were looking out for your pups. How could that mean you’re a bad mother?”

Yifan sniffled, closing his eyes, he shook his head, “But I… I should’ve left… be-before he even hit Luhan… before he…”

“But you were scared, weren’t you?” Junmyeon looked down at Luhan, remembering what Luhan made him promise last night. The thought that that other Head Alpha was going to come after them, it was a worry of Luhan’s. It was obvious that it would’ve been Yifan’s biggest worry. He believed it was the reason why Yifan was hesitant on staying when offered a place in their pack. “It’s completely understandable that you were, but I promised Luhan last night, and I’ll promise you now, you’re safe here. All three of you, and soon-to-be, four, are safe here.”

“Junmyeon will protect us,” Zitao sniffled, looking up at his mother, “He helped make my nightmares go away.”

The Head Alpha smiled softly at the little Omega at those words, he reached over to ruffle his black hair, he looked back up at Yifan, “He is right about that, I will protect all of you, if that Head Alpha decides to come for you. You’re all safe here.” He looked down at Luhan staring up at him, “I can’t erase your bad memories that have shaped you into parts of who you are, but I can help replace them with better memories. Memories _here_.”

Luhan turned back to his mother, he reached out to take his mother’s hand, “Baba, you’re not a bad mother. You took us away from the bad wolves, you got us away from them after _he_ hurt me… I don’t completely trust Junmyeon, but he’s been so good to us. Me and Zitao never thought you were a bad Baba for what our other pack put us through. We still don’t.”


	8. Chapter Eight

“Baba, are we going to stay with this pack?” Luhan asked later that night as they settled down in their beds in the Omega hut. He had yet to fall asleep and from his mother’s breathing, he could tell he hadn’t fell asleep yet either. “Like _join_ this pack?”

Yifan glanced over at him, seeing that Luhan was staring up at the ceiling to the hut. He brought a hand up to the roundness of his stomach, he hadn’t given it much thought since Junmyeon had stopped asking. Zitao was snuggled up to his side, already fast asleep for now, and he wondered when the little tike would be up and moving to Junmyeon’s hut.

“Do _you_ want to?” Yifan asked instead, he already knew how Zitao felt about the ordeal. Luhan was the one that still seemed skeptical of the others, except for Minseok.

Luhan glanced over at him, eyes lingering on his stomach before connecting back to his mother’s. His voice dropped to a mumble, “I don’t want to leave Minseok… but if you want to leave…”

“I don’t know,” Yifan bit his bottom lip, chewing it in thought. “We can’t leave right now, but Junmyeon said something about staying until warmer weather came.”

It was quiet between the two again, and Yifan thought that Luhan had finally fallen off to sleep until that soft voice filled the air again. A statement that he thought he’d never hear from Luhan.

“I like Junmyeon,” Luhan whispered softly. “I know you do too.”

Yifan’s eyes widened at that, cheeks tinting slightly red. Kyungsoo had poked fun at him about the possibility of him and the Head Alpha being mates. He knew that it had to run through the other wolves’ minds too, especially with the way that Junmyeon had been by his side since he found out he was expecting.

“I don’t fully trust him yet, but last night… when I thought he was going to hurt you like that other Head Alpha… he showed me that he wasn’t like him,” Luhan continued on, drawing Yifan’s attention back to his little Alpha.

He still felt like a failure of a mother for the events that his pups had to witness in their old pack, but he could understand where Luhan was coming from. The last night that they were with their old pack, and it was something that burned in Yifan’s mind when he recalled the way that the Head Alpha had hit his pup. It made him angry, but he couldn’t do anything, the tone of the Alpha’s voice had Yifan freezing, the glare that was directed at him and at Luhan had Yifan’s Omega wolf pleading for forgiveness.

“I want to trust him,” Luhan murmured, finally turning back to his mother, their gazes connecting. And he did, Luhan really did want to trust Junmyeon, trust his word that he would keep them safe, wouldn’t hurt his mother or them. He just found it hard to let his guard down, with the exception of the night before.

Yifan leaned up on the bed, extending his hand to Luhan, something that the little Alpha was already slipping his hand into his mother’s and coming to bury himself against his mother’s side, much like Zitao had. Luhan’s little hand curled into Yifan’s robe, careful of the roundness of his mother’s stomach. Yifan dropped a soft kiss to the top of Luhan’s head as he lied back down, holding both of his babies close to himself.

“I wish you two didn’t have to face the things you did… all because of what I am,” Yifan sighed.

Luhan nuzzled his face into Yifan’s robe, “We never blamed you for what we went through.” He looked back up at his mother, “The ones I blamed was those other wolves, but that’s behind us, isn’t it?”

Yifan nodded, feeling confident in his reply, “It is.” Even if they didn’t end up staying with this pack, they would keep moving until the old pack had no chance at all of finding them.

He wondered if the Head Alpha was even searching for him, maybe he’d just find another male Omega to torture? Yifan felt bad when he thought that, he wouldn’t wish that life on another Omega.

“Me and Zitao do want to stay here though,” Luhan mumbled, finally closing his eyes and falling silent as his mind slowly gave way to sleep.

That response was what settled that question for Yifan then. Like he told Luhan earlier, he hadn’t given anymore thought into leaving or staying since Junmyeon had stopped asking. He’d chalked that up to Junmyeon’s earlier statement of just sleeping on it, however long he needed to sleep on it. But now that Luhan said that, he knew what his decision was.

In this pack, Luhan and Zitao had a means of mingling with other pups, and being able to _enjoy_ their childhoods instead of what they were subjected to before. They weren’t considered outcasts in this pack, even if they hadn’t officially joined. The other wolves didn’t look at them in disdain, they didn’t mistreat Yifan nor his pups.

_Yifan clutched to his heavy stomach as he was forced to the center of the pack’s hut formation. The others gathering around sneered at him as he was pushed up to the tall pole that residing in the center. A pair of shackles hung from them. Shackles that Yifan knew all too well._

_He bit back the whimper that wanted to escape his lips, eyes lowering back to the ground as he felt the strong hand pushing him again, almost causing him to stumble._

_Luhan was still fast asleep in their own hut where he’d left him earlier, being only a year old, and for that, Yifan was grateful. He wouldn’t be awake to witness Yifan’s punishment._

_His wrists were jerked upwards, and the shackles were so cold and heavy against his skin as they closed. His head still hung down, eyes focused on the bottom of the pole. The back of his makeshift robe was ripped down, exposing his back where there were the scars from his multiple punishments before._

_“Per the Head Omega, you are to receive ten lashings,” the Head Alpha stated, stepping back and grabbing the whip from one of the other Alphas. “This is your punishment for disobeying.”_

_Yifan’s breathing quickened when he heard the whip swishing against the air, waiting for the moment it would connect with his back. His eyes squeezed shut, and he felt the small kick against his abdominal area, coming from the pup inside. He had pleaded with the Head Omega for forgiveness, worried that the punishment might hurt his pup, but it fell on deaf ears._

_The Head Omega practically snarled at him to silence his pleads, she didn’t care if anything happened to his pup. The pup that her mate had created with him. If she had it her way, Luhan would’ve been taken out and left for death upon his birth, but the Head Alpha shot down that suggestion. Yifan, despite how much he hated it, had to use himself to persuade the Head Alpha to keep his pup safe._

_The first lashing was calculated, slicing through the core of his spine near his shoulders, nowhere near his round stomach. It was something that, despite it still hurting, he was grateful for. At least his pup wouldn’t be hurt._

_He heard the Head Alpha moving the whip again and braced himself for the next blow._

“Baba?” Luhan’s voice woke him from the nightmare.

He hadn’t realized that he was so tense until he uncurled one of his fists, and felt the impressions of his nails in his palm. His forehead was wet with sweat, and he released the tension in his jaws where he must’ve been gritting his teeth. He blinked, taking in his surroundings, the warm surroundings of the hut. The scents of other Omegas in the space. And there was Luhan, looking down at him, concerned.

“You were whimpering,” Luhan commented, “I was about to get up to go get breakfast when I heard you whimpering.”

Yifan cleared his throat, sitting up in the bed, “I’m okay. Just a bad dream.”

As he sat beside Junmyeon as the four of them ate their breakfast, the Head Alpha’s presence had already began easing the remains of the nightmare. He knew that Junmyeon must’ve been allowing his pheromones to help with his pregnancy, he’d been doing that before. But right now, Yifan was even more grateful for it.

He believed the reason for the nightmare was the events from yesterday. The nightmare was just a memory of his previous pack, he couldn’t remember exactly what he was being punished for, but he could remember the pain from the whip and the worry that the Head Alpha would hurt his pup. It was one of the last punishments that he faced until after he gave birth to Zitao.

Junmyeon’s voice drew him from his thoughts, “You okay?”

Yifan turned to him to see that Junmyeon’s gaze was moving from his down to Yifan’s hand that was, subconsciously, rubbing at his stomach.

“Is the pup kicking? Or is your stomach hurting? Was it the food? I can get Yixing-”

Yifan shook his head, interrupting Junmyeon’s questions that were slowly turning frantic. He chuckled softly, “I’m okay, Junmyeon, and it’s still too early for them to start kicking.”

Junmyeon eyed him carefully, gaze falling back down on his hand on his round stomach, “Are you sure?” Then he raised an eyebrow, smile tugging at his lips, “Or are you thinking over names for them?”

While that wasn’t what Yifan was thinking about, it did have him pausing. He hadn’t even thought of any names yet for the pup. Like he told Kyungsoo, his old Head Alpha had named Luhan and Zitao… he didn’t get any say so in the matter.

“I… uh.. haven’t thought of any yet?” He took a sip of his water, clearing his throat as he looked over at Zitao playing with Chanlie again, and Luhan was near Minseok and his parents. He looked back up at Junmyeon to see that the Head Alpha’s gaze had trailed over to where his had. “About yesterday…”

Junmyeon turned back to him and reached over, covering Yifan’s hand with his own, “You don’t have to explain anything to me, Yifan, if you don’t want to. I just don’t want you to think that you’re a bad mother… what those other wolves did to you and your pups, _they’re_ the ones that were bad.”

The nightmare that he had that night flooded his mind at those words. Those wolves were the ones subjecting him to such cruelty. The only thing on Yifan’s mind during that entire event was the safety of his unborn pup.

Yifan nodded, “I-I know.”

Junmyeon eyed him for a moment, but he could tell that from the way the Omega smelled that he was calm again. He set down his plate and stood up, extending his hand to Yifan with a small smile at the confused expression on the Omega’s face.

“Come on, I want to show you something,” Junmyeon beckoned.

If his cheeks tinted red when Yifan slipped his hand into his when he stood up and stayed there in his grasp, he paid little mind to it. Throwing a small salute at the little Alpha that was watching the two, he lead Yifan over to an area beside his hut. They had the layout set up for construction, just waiting on the winter to calm before fully starting on the project.

He motioned towards the stakes that marked where the hut would be built, “We’ll start on the construction of it soon, but I wanted to show you.” Yifan’s eyebrow lifted, staring at the stakes in the ground. It was obviously marked for something, but he wasn’t connecting the dots. “It’s a hut for you and your pups, I know that the Omega hut will probably get more cramped after this little one comes along,” he nodded at Yifan’s stomach, “so I figured you’d rather have your own home.”

Yifan stared at the stakes and then at Junmyeon, then back at the stakes that was slowly becoming blurry. He wanted to reply to that, he wanted to say ‘thank you’, but also he wanted to protest it because he hadn’t even said they were going to be staying, but all that ended up coming from his lips was a soft cry. He knew it must’ve been his hormones, from being overwhelmed, but his bottom lip wobbled as he started softly weeping.

“Yi-Yifan?” Junmyeon was starting to panic at the tears that were building up in the Omega’s eyes.

“I-I’m okay,” Yifan blinked back the tears, sniffling, he repeated, voice stronger now, “I’m okay. This is just hormones.” He wiped at his eyes, clearing his throat, “I… but… you don’t have to do this.”

Junmyeon was still hesitant, seeing the redness of Yifan’s eyes and wanting to put a smile back on that face. Even though he was just sniffling now, the sound of Yifan’s cry had his insides twisting uncomfortably. He realized that his hand was still encasing Yifan’s large one, and rubbed at his knuckles with his thumb.

“I wanted to do this for you, it’ll be finished before the little one is born. Even if you don’t decide to join the pack, at least you can be comfortable in your own space for the time that you’re here,” Junmyeon replied, earning the small hint of a smile through the tears on Yifan’s face. “I’m sure Kyungsoo told you the reason why the Omega hut is so close to mine, and that’s the same reason I wanted yours to be close to mine. In case we’re ever attacked, I’ll be there to make sure you’re safe.”

The more that Junmyeon talked about it, the more that Yifan found himself smiling more. Everything about the construction of the new hut sounded so thoughtful, Junmyeon must’ve taken everything into consideration. He shouldn’t have been surprised since this was the Head Alpha. He was responsible for all the wolves in the pack, the decision maker.

Yifan’s gaze lingered on the size difference between their hands. Junmyeon’s thumb was still rubbing at his knuckles, something that seemed to be subconscious by now. But Yifan was enjoying the sensation, the warmth that the hand held, even if it was cold around them.

“Baba?” The soft call from Zitao had his attention drawn away, seeing the little Omega coming up to them, curious eyes looking at the stakes in the ground. Luhan was by his side with Minseok. “What are you two doing here? Did you get sick again?”

Yifan shook his head, “I’m fine, Zitao.”

“Abeoji said Junmyeon wanted to make you a hut,” Minseok spoke up, catching the two pups’ attention, “Is that the start of it?”

Junmyeon’s cheeks tinted slightly at the three pairs of eyes that were focused on him now, and naturally his hand slipped out of Yifan’s, much to the Omega’s displeasure. He cleared his throat, chuckling softly, “It is, I figured Baekhyun told you, Minseok.” Then he bent down to Zitao, hand ruffling the Omega’s hair, “I wanted to make a new hut for you three so that when your little brother or sister comes along, you won’t be cramped up in the Omega hut.”

Luhan looked between the two taller wolves before his gaze landed on his mother, “So does that mean we’re staying?”

“Nothing’s been decided yet,” Junmyeon answered for Yifan, to save him from the pressure of decision-making, “But at least you’ll be comfortable in your own space for as long as you need.”

Luhan fell quiet at that, eyeing his mother and the Head Alpha until his mother was called away by Kyungsoo. He knew that it was the regular routine, his mother would be helping Kyungsoo with the mending of the other wolves’ robes. Minseok ran on ahead with Zitao, and Junmyeon was about to head back to his own hut before Luhan stopped him.

“I told Baba that me and Zitao want to stay here,” Luhan mumbled. He glared up at Junmyeon, surprising the Head Alpha, but it wasn’t a harsh glare, more like a small warning, “I don’t trust you yet… but I know you’ll be good for Baba. You’re already good to Zitao.”

Junmyeon nodded, a bit surprised by the confession of Luhan’s, about wanting to stay with their pack. He had a feeling that it had to do with Minseok, and the connection between the two pups. And then with Zitao, it was almost natural for the little Omega to warm up to the others. It still surprised him when the little tike fell in step with Junmyeon during times when he was conversing with the other Alphas and Betas about the pack’s needs.

“I want to trust what you told me,” Luhan stared at him, almost as if he were trying to see any kind of dishonesty in Junmyeon’s eyes. “That you’ll protect Baba if that other Head Alpha comes after him.”

“I’ll protect you two pups too, and your soon-to-be sibling,” Junmyeon confirmed.

Luhan was quiet again, and Junmyeon really wanted to know what was going on through the little Alpha’s mind, because he still looked wary of that answer. “I really want to stay,” he repeated, an almost mumble now. His gaze finally breaking from Junmyeon’s to look over at where his mother and the others were going into Kyungsoo’s tent. “Just… take care of Baba. He’s been hurt so many times by other wolves… I don’t want to see him hurt anymore.”

“You have my word, Luhan, he’s safe here, you’re all safe here,” Junmyeon bent down, placing his hand over his heart.


	9. Chapter Nine

“I’m guessing that Junmyeon finally showed you his little surprise?” Kyungsoo asked as the two sat down inside his hut and started working on the robes that needed fixing.

Yifan’s cheeks tinted slightly, nodding, “He did.” He looked down at the piece in his hand, “He said even if we didn’t stay, that at least we have our own home here.”

Kyungsoo hummed, “But are you? Going to stay?” He nodded towards Zitao and Chanlie playing, “I know that one will persuade you to reconsider… if you did decide to leave.”

Zitao had practically taken up his place in the pack. He was the most social out of Yifan and Luhan, but Yifan chalked that up to the child’s innocence, and being shielded from most of the things that his old pack did. Luhan tried to keep his younger sibling safe from witnessing most of the cruelty, but some things were inevitable.

The Head Alpha of their old pack still made all three of them know their place. Even if they were his pups. The Head Omega expressed her hatred for them the most, but Yifan knew that it was jealousy coming from her. She had yet to conceive her first pup by the Head Alpha by the time that Zitao was born, despite them trying.

“Luhan wants to stay,” Yifan murmured softly, shaking away the bad memories of his old pack. He looked up at Kyungsoo, seeing the mild surprise on the Omega’s face at his statement. “We talked last night before falling asleep, and he told me that he wanted to stay.”

Kyungsoo smiled softly, “I believe Minseok has a lot to do with that?”

Yifan chuckled, “He did admit that he didn’t want to leave the little Omega, but I think that night when J-Junmyeon carried me to bed… I believe that helped influence his decision.” He glanced down at the robe he was working on, finally realizing that, yet again, he had ended up with one of Junmyeon’s. Or maybe Kyungsoo purposely gave him Junmyeon’s robe. His thumb caressed the baby blue color, “It would still take some getting used to… the way this pack is from our old one, but I think that helped Luhan trust Junmyeon more. Or start to trust him.”

“He scared me that night,” Kyungsoo admitted, a bit relieved that Luhan wasn’t inside the hut yet, to hear them talking. “Seeing him so scared and in tears, worried over you, I wanted to wrap him up in my arms and just hold him. When Junmyeon came out of the Omega hut, I could see that he was slowly putting two and two together…

“That night, I clung to Chanlie… I know I kept Chanyeol up with my tension, but I couldn’t imagine what must’ve been going through Luhan’s mind,” he cleared his throat when he saw the way that Yifan’s face had fallen, how saddened those eyes were now. “I know that must be hard enough for you, to have gone through all those bad things that your old pack did, and to have pups to witness it too.” He reached over to cover Yifan’s hand with his, “I really do hope you stay here, so that we can help erase all those bad memories with good ones. I know I tease about the possibility of you and Junmyeon being mates, but even if that doesn’t happen, he will still be good to you, so good to all of you.”

Yifan already knew that part. Junmyeon had already proven countless times that he was so much better than the Head Alpha that he used to have. Even the first night when they were brought to the pack by Chanyeol, Junmyeon was more than willing to lend a hand to Yifan and his pups, providing them with food and a warm place to sleep that night.

Everything about Junmyeon’s nature and the nature of his pack put Yifan to ease, even if, at first, he was skeptical. And he could tell that Luhan was as well, but that seemed to be fading the longer they stayed there. At least, Junmyeon was proving to Yifan and Luhan that they had nothing to fear from the pack. Zitao was naturally a different story, having taken up with the Head Alpha to begin with, but maybe the little Omega could sense the good in Junmyeon.

“He is, he’s so good to us now, even without confirmation of us staying or not,” Yifan smiled softly.

And like Kyungsoo said, while he knew that they couldn’t fully erase the memories of their old pack, this new pack could create new memories to overshadow those old ones. It was already proven with the friendship that he had budding between himself and Kyungsoo. He’d never had a friend before, being the outcast, he was alone until he had his two pups. But now? He had Kyungsoo.

While the two didn’t converse much, he knew he had Chanyeol too. He had the loud Beta and Alpha, Baekhyun and Jongdae. He had Junmyeon.

And then Zitao had Chanlie, Luhan had Minseok. All three of them had someone now that wasn’t _just_ their little family circle.

Kyungsoo could see the thoughts running through Yifan’s head from the many expressions on his face, he smiled softly, squeezing the Omega’s hand and drawing his attention, “I hope you do stay, Yifan.”

Chanyeol was busy constructing part of the floor for the hut while Jongin fetched the materials he needed, the snow had let up, so they were taking advantage of that. Several other Betas and Alphas were helping out here and there, and the Alpha believed that if the weather stayed like this and with the help that they had, they should be able to finish the construction within two weeks. Yifan and his pups should be sitting inside their new home by the end of next week.

But thinking of that Omega had Chanyeol pausing in his task to throw a small glance at the Head Alpha that was helping one of the Betas with the other side of the floor. Junmyeon looked so focused in his task, and it had a small smile tugging at Chanyeol’s lips as he watched the other Alpha. While him and Jongin hadn’t brought up the subject of the possibility of Yifan being Junmyeon’s mate, it still didn’t erase the thought in their minds.

He had seen Junmyeon fret over others before, worry for the ones in need or in bad health. It was just how Junmyeon was, he was a caring and loving individual. Chanyeol couldn’t have asked for a better Head Alpha to oversee the pack and take care of their needs. But he knew this case was different. Yifan was different. He could see the look in Junmyeon’s eyes when the Head Alpha and Yifan were deep in a conversation.

To any outsider, the two already appeared as if they were mated. Just the physical signs were missing.

Kyungsoo had brought up the topic of the possibility that Junmyeon might come back from the Full Moon ceremony this spring with an actual mate this time. He could tell that his mate was joking lightheartedly but Chanyeol could sense the hope there in his voice too. He could see how close that Kyungsoo and Yifan were growing and he knew that his mate would want the best for someone he cared about.

The same with Chanyeol, he wanted the best for Junmyeon, and he knew that the Head Alpha would find that in Yifan. Even if Kyungsoo told him that Yifan thought otherwise.

It wasn’t normal for an unmated Omega that already had pups to find a mate, but that didn’t mean it didn’t happen. Usually those Omegas grew old alone, but he believed that wouldn’t be the case with Yifan, if he chose to stay, and to find a mate in the Head Alpha.

“We should be able to finish this up in no time,” Jongin commented, setting down some of the materials that he’d gotten.

Chanyeol agreed with that, “As long as the snow holds off for a little while.”

Jongin picked up one of the stakes for the wall and handed it to Chanyeol, “So has our Head Alpha made any progress with our newcomer?”

“If he has, it’s been a very small progress,” Chanyeol hummed, nodding over at Junmyeon, “But I think he’s getting somewhere. Yifan isn’t as cautious now, I noticed that he’s even started smiling more.”

“I figure that has a lot to do with the way his pups are with Junmyeon as well. The little Alpha has finally started to warm up with him too.”

“I was a bit surprised by that, but the other night when Junmyeon took Yifan to bed… I think that might’ve been the turning point that Luhan needed. To know that Junmyeon wasn’t the same as that other Head Alpha of theirs,” Chanyeol had paused in his work, as had Jongin as they glanced over to where the pups and his mate was coming out of their hut. Yifan was in tow. “I don’t see how any wolf could hurt a pup like that.”

Jongin frowned, “I know I don’t have pups yet, but if someone hurt one of them…” he shuddered, a soft growl rumbling through his chest at the thought.

Chanyeol patted his shoulder, “You wouldn’t be the only one.” He nodded back towards the pups, gaze lingering on the little Alpha, “What makes it even worse for him, it was his father that hit him. I couldn’t imagine lifting my hand to Chanlie.”

Shaking his head, Jongin tried to focus on something else, the thought of that alone made him want to go after that Head Alpha. “If we ever cross paths with that Head Alpha…”

“I hope we don’t, but Junmyeon said that was one of Luhan’s concerns that night he confided in him. That that Head Alpha might come looking for them.”

“He won’t get far,” Jongin vowed.

“Okay, you two slackers, who are you gossiping about now?” Junmyeon’s voice filled the two’s ears as he stepped up between the wolves and wrapped his arms around their shoulders.

Chanyeol grinned, nodding towards Yifan as he and Kyungsoo started helping with the food preparation, “Gossiping about your future mate.”

Junmyeon’s eyes widened at that, he was about to reply when Jongin chimed in, “We’re still taking bets on when you’re going to confess to him.”

The Head Alpha’s mouth opened again to reply but Chanyeol cut him off, “We already know you two have imprinted. The way you stick by his side almost night and day. If it weren’t for the construction of the hut, you’d be right there beside him right now. Admit it.”

Junmyeon’s mouth opened and then fell shut. It opened again and then fell shut once more. All the while, Chanyeol and Jongin’s grins widened at the sight. Jongin nudged him with his elbow.

“Come on, admit it.”

And the two were right about the part where Junmyeon almost seemed glued to Yifan’s side. The time he wakes up in the morning and sits down at his spot in front of the large fire, Junmyeon is already fetching his breakfast, and then throughout the day, while Yifan is inside Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s hut, Junmyeon is popping in every so often to check on him, asking him about the baby, and making small talk with Zitao and attempting to with Luhan. Right now, Junmyeon would be by Yifan’s side, helping him with whatever he needed, if it hadn’t been for the fact that he was helping with the construction of the hut… the one _for_ Yifan.

“You two watch me like a hawk, don’t you?”

Chanyeol shrugged, “You make everything so obvious. I’m surprised Yifan hasn’t noticed your heart-eyes for him.” His smile slightly faltered, “Kyungsoo still says that Yifan doesn’t see himself as worthy of being considered as your mate, but you can help change that.”

The mood damped at those words, Jongin’s smile fell and Junmyeon’s eyes saddened. He already knew that Yifan’s self esteem would’ve been lacking due to the things that he probably was subjected to. Zitao informed Junmyeon of some of the small stuff that he’d witnessed, but the pups probably only saw so much.

“I don’t want to push for anything though,” Junmyeon replied, watching the way that Yifan was preparing the food while also engaging in small talk with Luhan. “Luhan told me that he wants to stay here, so does Zitao. I figure Yifan has already decided, just not verbally, which I don’t mind at all. I just don’t want to do anything that’ll make him want to leave… like what if it makes him uncomfortable that I _like_ him?”

Chanyeol reached over to ruffle Junmyeon’s hair, something that had the Head Alpha glaring up at him for, he chuckled “Just leave it in the open? I’m sure he can already tell that you care for him,” he nodded back at the work of the hut. “Or just woo him over.”

“Or just wait until the full moon ceremony?” Jongin suggested. “Yixing told me that he should be okay with the journey there, even if he’ll be close to having the pup.”

“And you could always just carry him, if he can’t make the walk,” Chanyeol winked.

Junmyeon had given that some thought. He wasn’t against the idea of inviting Yifan to join them for the full moon ceremony, he encouraged it, every unmated wolf, in the hopes of them finding their mate. But at the same time, it left an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach on the possibility of Yifan finding his mate there… and it wasn’t _him_.

He meant it when he said he didn’t want to make Yifan uncomfortable with any kind of advancements or courting, because the last thing he wanted to do was cause bad memories for the Omega. But Junmyeon had never felt like this before for another wolf. It may have been seen as just tradition for a Head Alpha to be worried about a pack member, but Junmyeon fretted over Yifan because he didn’t want the Omega to want for anything. Whatever Yifan wanted, Junmyeon would find some way of getting it for him.

Junmyeon shrugged off the small remarks, “Only if Yifan wants to go to the full moon ceremony.”

The two fell silent at that answer, but then Jongin chuckled as he saw the little Omega starting over their way, in tow was the other Omega, Chanlie. “Looks like your pup wants to see what Appa’s doing.”

Zitao ran right up to Junmyeon, arms raised, waiting for Junmyeon to pick him up, “Have you two come to help us build the hut?”

The Omega nodded, “Baba is helping with the food and Luhan is off with Minseok, me and Chanlie got bored.”

Chanyeol picked up his pup, ruffling his hair, “Is that right? Well, we could always use two more sets of hands.”

Later that evening as most of the pack gathered around the large fire, eating the dinner and conversing amongst one another, Junmyeon had taken up his usual seat by Yifan’s side. Zitao was by his side while Luhan was leaned up against his mother’s side. Minseok was seated next to Luhan as the two quietly talked to one another while eating.

“I helped build one of the walls, Baba! Junmyeon showed me out to hit the nails with the hammer,” Zitao beamed up at his mother, excitedly telling him everything that he did to help Junmyeon with the construction.

As Zitao went on with the details, Yifan glanced over at the area of the construction, a bit surprised by how much progress they had gotten with it. The walls were up, the floor was laid down, and now all they had to do was put a roof on it. If the weather proved to be good, he believed it’d be finished by the end of the week.

“It’s really coming along nicely,” Junmyeon commented, seeing Yifan’s gaze lingering on the construction. “Hopefully we’ll get it done soon and then you can go ahead and move into it.”

Yifan turned back to him, cheeks tinting a bit red, “I still feel it was unnecessary though… we were fine in the Omega hut.”

Junmyeon chuckled softly, “You say that now, but wait until that little one comes,” he nodded towards Yifan’s stomach, “then you’ll want your own home.”

Rubbing the bump of his stomach, a small smile crossed Yifan’s lips, “I guess the other Omegas will be grateful for that too. I doubt they’ll want to be woken up in the middle of the night with a pup crying.”

“I’m sure they wouldn’t mind, but just to stay on the safe side,” Junmyeon winked at Yifan, grinning.

By the end of the meal and after a few of the wolves had started leaving to their huts, it was just a handful left. Zitao had curled up in Junmyeon’s lap, snoozing away, while Luhan was leaning against Yifan’s side, asleep. Minseok had already been picked up by Jongdae and taken to their hut for the night.

Junmyeon and Yifan were quietly enjoying some more apple tea while staying warm by the fire. This had became almost routine for the two, and Yifan figured that’s where Kyungsoo’s teasing came in. Even though it was just a small fantasy of Yifan’s, he could imagine himself as Junmyeon’s mate for those moments, the thought making his chest leap with happiness.

But that image was usually broke by the parting of their ways as they went to their separate huts.

“Have you picked out a name yet for the little one?” Junmyeon asked, drawing Yifan from his thoughts with a glance down at his stomach.

Yifan shook his head, “I… still haven’t given it much thought? I didn’t get to choose with those two,” he nodded at Zitao and Luhan.

Junmyeon tried not to dwell too much on that answer. Yifan told him before that his Head Alpha chose the names for his pups, but Junmyeon could understand why… in a way. The pups did belong to the Head Alpha, even if he didn’t tend to them like a real father should’ve.

He hummed, “Well, you’ve still got plenty of time to pick one.” He chuckled softly, “I imagine Kyungsoo will have plenty of them for you to choose from.”

Yifan laughed quietly, “You’re probably right about that.” He took a small sip of his tea, clearing his throat, “I like Kyungsoo. It’s the first time I’ve really felt like I had a true friend before, and while he does tease a bit, I know it’s just joking.”

“I’m glad. I figured you and Kyungsoo would bond more so. He came from a similar background like yours,” Junmyeon replied. “I just wish you two didn’t have to experience that.”

“I am grateful that you’re not like the other packs,” Yifan admitted. “I still find it a bit odd with the way the other wolves don’t look at me in disgust or say cruel things to me, but it is definitely a breath of fresh air.”

Reaching over, Junmyeon took Yifan’s freehand, “We’re all family here, Yifan. You’re included with us.”

Yifan squeezed the Alpha’s hand softly, “Thank you.”

The two fell silent again, just enjoying each other’s presence with a few small comments here and there. Until finally it was only the two of them in front of the fire. The other wolves had all retreated back to their homes for the night, and while it was getting cooler in the air around them, neither one of them wanted to leave the other’s side. Luhan was softly snoring away by Yifan’s side, and Zitao had made himself a home in Junmyeon’s lap.

“This is the first pregnancy that I’ve had that I don’t feel worried about or fearful about,” Yifan commented.

The two had ended up on a conversation about Luhan and Zitao, the way that the two pups seemed to have warmed up to the pack. Even if Luhan was a bit hesitant at times, it was more than obvious that he was comfortable here.

“Because of Yixing?” Junmyeon joked, recalling the other day when Yifan’s back was sore and with the healing touch of the Beta’s, it was quickly eased.

Yifan chuckled, shaking his head, “While Yixing does make this one so much better, no. My… my pregnancy with Luhan wasn’t exactly bad…” he trailed off, taking a shuddering breath and his hand had subconsciously found Luhan’s head to run his fingers through, “After I gave birth to him… the Head Omega wanted to get rid of him.”

From the sharp inhale from Junmyeon, Yifan knew he was already putting two and two together.

_“One last push and you’re done,” the healer instructed, wanting to get out of the hut as soon as she could._

_The Head Omega’s presence wasn’t making the labor any easier for Yifan as he finally gave one final push and then heard the cries that followed shortly after. He could see the bundle in the healer’s arms as she cleaned the pup up, it was still crying. Just as he went to reach for his pup, the Head Omega grabbed the bundled up pup, and left out of the hut._

_Yifan stared with wide eyes for a moment, wondering what was going on. He wanted his pup. His baby. Why was she taking him away?_

_He looked at the healer and then back at the flap of his hut, he would’ve gotten up and chased after her but he was in no condition to move at the moment. Worry filled his stomach, panic starting to set in. Then he heard the quiet cries of his pup again and then the voice of the Head Alpha._

_“It’s just a pup, Mingmei.”_

_“I don’t care, I want it gone. He shouldn’t have been able to give you an Alpha before me! I’m your mate!”_

_A sigh was heard and Yifan feared the worst at that. He knew that the Head Alpha rarely refused his mate anything. Which is why it made Yifan’s life a living hell in the pack. He didn’t want anything to happen to his pup._

_“It’s not my fault you haven’t gotten pregnant yet,” the Head Alpha finally stated. “Give me the pup.”_

_“How is it my fault when you come to this filthy male Omega instead of me? You spend, what, five nights with him when you should be in our hut?” He heard the sound of material ruffling, “I want it gone. Leave it out for the birds or whatever, I don’t care. I want it_ dead _.”_

_At those words, Yifan couldn’t help but struggle to get up, he was hurting, the pain killers had worn off, and he was still bleeding, but he couldn’t just lie there and let them kill his pup. The healer urged him to lie back down, despite his struggles to get up, muttering that he shouldn’t be getting up right now._

_“Please, don’t kill my pup!” He cried, the healer’s hands were holding him down, holding him back. The power of the Beta’s easily subdued his struggles. “Please, don’t kill them, please!”_

_He heard the cries of the pup growing louder, mixed with the growing voice of the Head Omega’s until everything went silent at the loud and terrifying growl. He knew that growl, he’d heard it so many times when he pleaded with the Head Alpha, his core shaking in fear. He could feel the same effect in the Beta’s hands as they held his arms._

_The flap to the hut opened and that tall figure stepped in, a sight that would’ve usually terrified Yifan, but in his arms was the bundle and the soft whimpers of the pup was coming from it. Yifan wanted to bow his head like the Beta was doing, but at the same time, his eyes were glued to his pup._

_“You know that you’re going to have to repay me tenfold for sparing this pup’s life, right?” the look in the Head Alpha’s eyes was something that Yifan was all too familiar with, but at the moment, he’d agreed to anything to keep his pup safe._

_He nodded shakily, hands hesitant to rise to reach for his pup, “Y-Yes, Head Alpha… I-I know.”_

_The Head Alpha bent down in front of Yifan, handing over the bundle that was his pup. Yifan held the pup close and tight, finally getting to see their face, and from the scent, he could already tell it was a male. A male Alpha. Tears started welling up in his eyes when those little dark brown eyes looked up at him._

_“Get out,” the Head Alpha growled at the Beta, making her practically run out of the hut. He stayed silent until he heard the footsteps fade. It was just him and Yifan now. In a hushed tone, he stated, “She won’t give in that easily, despite me telling her otherwise. Keep a close eye on him.”_

“I think that was the only time he acted like a _decent_ Head Alpha to me,” Yifan murmured quietly, his gaze was on the blonde mess of hair that was Luhan’s. He’d had nightmares during the small patches of sleep he was able to get after Luhan was born.

Between the pup crying in the middle of the night and Yifan waking up at any small noise in the night to ensure no one was trying to steal his pup away, his dreams were plagued with the little ‘ _what if_ ’s. Luckily, the Head Omega never did come for his pup, and it all played out when two months later, she became pregnant. After that, Yifan’s pup barely became an afterthought for the pack.

The pheromones around him had shifted by the time he finished retelling that event to Junmyeon. There was the usual calming scent but it was tinged in anger, and when he looked over at the Head Alpha, he saw the way that the male’s lips were pursed. He was staring into the flames of the fire in front of them, and Yifan could see a hardness there. Junmyeon was angry.

Yifan knew it wasn’t directed at him, and when he thought back, as much as it saddened him that he had to go through that, it also angered him as well. His pup’s life shouldn’t have been endangered or threatened just because of that Head Omega’s jealousy.

“You’ll never have to go through that here,” Junmyeon finally spoke, his tone was soft but there was a hardness there. A sternness. It was a vow. He sighed heavily, shoulders drooping, and he shook his head, “I’m so sorry that you had to go through that.”

The look in Junmyeon’s eyes when he finally turned away from the flames to meet his gaze, there was sadness in those eyes. His own gaze reflected that. Junmyeon’s hand squeezed his softly before letting go. Something in Yifan’s chest sank when the warmth of that hand left his but then his eyes widened and his heart fluttered when that hand came up to cup the side of his face, his thumb caressed the side of Yifan’s cheek.

“You and your pups will always be safe here, I promise that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates and new fics may be a bit slower for now. I'm not in the best place mentally and while writing is one of the things that gives me peace, my depression has got me in a bit of a chokehold right now.


	10. Chapter Ten

Junmyeon rolled over in his bed and groaned as he still hadn’t fell asleep yet. He couldn’t fall asleep, even after lying there for almost two hours. Zitao hadn’t made his way to the hut yet, but he figured that maybe the little Omega hadn’t had a nightmare yet or just wanted Junmyeon’s company. But the thing that kept the Head Alpha from falling asleep was the story that Yifan told him about how his old pack treated him.

The mere idea of a Head Omega wanting to kill a pup just because of her jealousy… it angered Junmyeon. He knew that Yifan felt his anger earlier, and he tried to keep it at bay as much as he could, but how could he not be angered by what he was told? If the Head Alpha had been an absolute asshole, Luhan might’ve been killed long ago just because of that Alpha’s mate.

He couldn’t bear the thought of Luhan not existing today. He supposed he’d have to feel grateful, like Yifan did, to that Head Alpha for sparing Luhan’s life, but it shouldn’t have even been a dilemma to start with. It shouldn’t have been anything that was up for debate at all.

Even his father’s reign wasn’t that horrible, even he wouldn’t go as far as to allow harm to a pup. Even if it was a male Omega pup.

The whole story after he was told that, it made Junmyeon want to take Luhan in his arms and just hold him. He’d dare anyone to harm his pup--

His eyes widened at that thought. _His_ pup? He shook his head and chuckled to himself quietly. If Chanyeol and Jongin… and even Kyungsoo were right about Yifan being his mate, Luhan would definitely be his pup. He didn’t care about the biology of it all, he’d love the pups all the same.

The sound of the door flap moving had him looking up to see a sleepy Zitao making his way into the hut, eyes barely opened as he headed towards Junmyeon’s bed. He was already pulling back the blanket for the pup to lie down.

“Another bad dream, Zitao?” Junmyeon asked softly.

Zitao shook his head, snuggling up to the Head Alpha’s side, “Not tonight, I just wanted to be close to you.” He yawned, eyes closed, “What are you doing still awake?”

Junmyeon sighed, turning his gaze back to the ceiling, “I just couldn’t sleep.”

“Why not?”

Junmyeon debated on telling the pup the truth of why he couldn’t sleep, he didn’t want to stir any bad memories that Zitao may have had of the pack, so he left it with just, “I was just thinking about stuff.”

But that answer didn’t stop Zitao from inquiring more about the ‘stuff’ and it amused Junmyeon. Of course the pup could be curious to know.

“I was thinking about your Baba,” Junmyeon stated. Which was partially the truth.

Zitao’s eyes opened at that, turning to look up at Junmyeon with a small smile, “You like Baba, don’t you?” He didn’t wait for the Alpha to respond, “I know Baba likes you.”

That was the second individual that stated that Yifan liked him. The first was Luhan and now Yifan’s other pup was stating it. And who would know better than Yifan’s own pups? But he wondered what the two pups’ definition of their Baba liking someone meant. Like a mate? Or just a leader?

Chanyeol had told him what Kyungsoo said about Yifan’s self-esteem being low. He didn’t believe that he was a good fit for Junmyeon, which was ridiculous to the Head Alpha because it was more than obvious that Yifan was a good mother that cared greatly for his pups. Junmyeon didn’t care that he had to look up to the Omega either, he wasn’t shallow about things like that.

He cleared his throat, “I do, Zitao, I like your Baba.”

“Then will you convince Baba to stay? I want to stay here,” Zitao whined. “I like this pack, I like Chanlie, I like Kyungsoo, I like you, Junmyeon. I want you to be my Appa,” he mumbled the last part. “I know the other Alphas, Chanyeol and Jongin, joke that you’re my Appa, but I want you to really be my Appa.” The pup started sniffling softly, “The other Head Alpha… he was really our Appa but we couldn’t… I couldn’t go to him when I had nightmares… he d-didn’t want me-”

“Shhh,” Junmyeon held Zitao to him when the pup started whimpering softly, tears filling his eyes. “It’s okay, Zitao.” He pressed his lips to the pup’s forehead, trying to comfort Zitao. “That other Head Alpha was wrong to deny you that safety, but you’ll always be safe here. Away from all those nightmares and the way those other wolves treated you. You’re safe right here.”

He kept whispering comforting words to Zitao until the sniffles and whimpers faded off into soft snores. Some of the things that Zitao confessed to him before about his nightmares and the way that the other pack treated him filled his head. He knew it had to be heartbreaking for the pup to want to go to his father but his father not welcoming him. He believed that maybe that was the main reason why Zitao clung to his side? He was finally able to get that attention from a father-figure in Junmyeon.

That was something that Junmyeon did not mind at all, but at the same time, it made him resent that other Head Alpha even more.

He just didn’t know that Zitao paid such close attention to the small jokes that Chanyeol and Jongin made about the pup being Junmyeon’s own. He wished that they weren’t jokes though, much like Zitao, he wished that he could easily erase that other Head Alpha and be an actual father to the pups.

“Baba, can Junmyeon be our Appa?” Zitao’s question had Yifan’s hand dropping the washcloth back into the bucket of warm water, surprise etching across his face at the question.

Yifan and Kyungsoo were currently inside the washroom hut, both were bathing their pups in the warmth of the small fire in the center. Zitao was halfway finished with his cleaning when he popped the question. A question that Yifan wondered where it came from.

Throwing a small glance to see the shocked face of Kyungsoo’s too, Yifan turned back to Zitao, “Wh-what makes you ask that, Zitao?”

The pup shrugged, drying himself with the towel, “Because he acts like he’s our Appa.” He looked up at Yifan, “Don’t you think he acts like he’s our Appa? He’s nice, he helps show me how to do stuff, he helps with my nightmares… he’s always trying to make us happy… isn’t that what an Appa does?” He pointed towards Chanlie where Kyungsoo was washing his pup’s hair, “It’s what Chanlie told me that his Appa does for him and his Abeoji.”

Luhan glanced back and forth as he wiped down his legs with the warm washcloth, “Minseok told me that’s how his Appa does too… plus his Abeoji.” He glanced up at his mother too, “Junmyeon does do that for us… like an Appa.”

Yifan was surprised by Zitao’s question, but even more so surprised when Luhan was also backing up his brother’s question. He didn’t know the pups conversed amongst one another about things of that nature. But it was more than obvious now that they shared those kinds of details.

Honestly Yifan didn’t know what to respond with to the question. He looked to Kyungsoo for help but the other Omega simply shrugged, a bit surprised by the question himself. Yifan cleared his throat and was about to reply when the flap of the hut opened and in came the Alpha of topic, Junmyeon, with his hands full of extra logs for the fire.

“I saw the smoke starting to fade from the chimney and figured that maybe you could use some more wood for the fire,” Junmyeon stated, glancing at the fire under the large pot of water hung over it. It was starting to dwindle down.

The Head Alpha started stacking more wood into the fire as the two Omegas continued on with washing their pups. It was quiet now amongst them, and Yifan hoped that Zitao had forgotten his question because he still didn’t have an answer for the pup, but when Zitao slipped on his robe and moved to Junmyeon’s side, Yifan’s eyes widened at the question.

“Junmyeon, can you be our Appa?”

Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip to hold back the small laugh that was threatening to fall from his lips, he glanced over at the blushing face of Yifan’s. He cleared his throat, whispering, “Well, you never gave him an answer.”

Yifan buried his face in his hand, wondering what exactly Junmyeon would answer with because he could see the shock on the Head Alpha’s face. “Zitao-”

Junmyeon shook off the shock of the question, chuckling softly as he ruffled Zitao’s damp hair, “I think that’s up to your Baba.”

Yifan expected to hear Zitao’s voice addressing him, but was surprised when Luhan’s voice chimed in, “Can he, Baba?” His hand dropped from his face, eyes wide as he took in Luhan’s amused smile but he was also surprised by the sliver of hope in the little Alpha’s eyes.

“I…” Yifan started, then fell silent, his mouth opened and then closed again. He sighed softly, “We’re not mates.” As soon as he said those words, there was a deep ache in his chest. A sorrowful whine from his wolf. Something that startled Yifan, almost as much as the sadness he saw flash across Junmyeon’s face before the Head Alpha turned back to adding wood to the fire.

“ _Yet,_ ” Kyungsoo chimed in, drawing both of the pups’ attention before they could start whining and attempting to change their mother’s mind. He slipped the robe back onto Chanlie. “They’re not mates _yet_ , so you can’t call him Appa right now.”

Yifan gawked at that response, catching a wink from Kyungsoo before the Omega drew the attention of his pups again with the offer of getting something sweet. On the way out of the hut, Kyungsoo looked between Junmyeon and Yifan, his gaze lingering on the other Omega, “Junmyeon likes you, Yifan. He just doesn’t want to push for anything that might push you away.”

That response had Yifan’s eyes widening even more, he looked down when Kyungsoo left out of the hut, suddenly feeling self-conscious in Junmyeon’s presence now. He heard the pausing in Junmyeon’s movements, it was quiet in the hut now, other than the fire crackling as it slowly devoured the newly added wood.

“He is right,” Junmyeon murmured, it was almost a whisper to Yifan’s ears, but he heard it. “But I don’t mean for anything to change, I don’t want you to feel as if anything has to change with you staying here.”

Yifan’s gaze rose and met Junmyeon’s, seeing the way that the Head Alpha was looking at him. He could see the warmth in Junmyeon’s eyes but also the caution. He figured that Kyungsoo’s confession must’ve been something that should’ve just been kept a secret for however long Junmyeon wanted it to be. But with Zitao and Luhan’s inquiries into Junmyeon becoming their _Appa_ , he believed the Omega thought that small confession would help out that situation.

“I… don’t know what to say,” Yifan replied, gaze breaking away from Junmyeon’s again to lower back to his lap where his hands were fidgeting with the hem of the robe. He didn’t know what to say to Zitao’s question earlier, and he definitely didn’t know what to say to Junmyeon’s confession.

Even if the wolf inside him seemed more than pleased by the confession, it still left doubt brewing in Yifan’s being. He wasn’t anything special. He was a male Omega, one that stuck out like a sore thumb, he was used to mockery, shunning, and abuse. He’d even had two pups that were born out of that abuse he suffered, and then with another one on the way. What Alpha would want him?

Why would someone like Junmyeon, in his position of power and reign, want someone like Yifan? It just didn’t make any sense to him.

The times that Kyungsoo had mentioned the small teasings before, it fell on deaf ears. Or _indifferent_ ears. Because it was almost something that seemed too good to even attempt to imagine.

Junmyeon’s movements drew his attention away from his lap to see the Head Alpha sitting down across from him, “You don’t have to say anything. Like I said, this doesn’t have to change anything between us, if you don’t want it to.” A small smile crossed Junmyeon’s face, “While I would’ve rather waited to confess myself, at least now, thanks to Kyungsoo, you know where I stand.”

Yifan’s head lowered again because the smile on Junmyeon’s face made his insides twist, his hands naturally came around his stomach, “I just… an Alpha like you…” he looked up at Junmyeon, voicing the question that still plagued him, even after all the reassurance from Kyungsoo, from others in the pack, “Why would you want someone like me?”

“Contrary to the things you were subjected to and what your old pack told you, Yifan, you’re a beautiful individual, _inside_ and out,” Junmyeon replied, a small touch of sadness dampening his smile. He reached up to cup the side of Yifan’s face, much like he’d done a few nights ago, and the touch alone made Yifan want to lean into his palm. “I know that you don’t see yourself as anything special, but to me… I felt the draw the first night that Chanyeol lead you back here. My wolf lit up like the sun when it saw you, so scared and worried, I wanted nothing more than to protect you.

“After the things you’ve told me that you experienced with your old pack, I didn’t want to scare you away, I hoped that you would find peace and comfort here in the pack to want to stay. Then with Luhan and Zitao, I know they’ll still have memories of that pack, but I hope we’ll be able to outweigh those bad memories with good ones that they make here. I love those two already, like they were my own, even if Luhan is still a little skeptical of me.”

Yifan had to break his gaze from Junmyeon’s after that, his own eyes watering up. Through his watery gaze, he stared at the small baby bump, he knew that this pup on the way would be loved the same as his other two pups.

The words that Junmyeon spoke, his soft tone, cautious but completely truthful to Yifan’s ears, they made Yifan’s heart flutter in his chest. He still didn’t feel like he was even worthy of this wolf that sat in front of him, but the soft hand pressed to his cheek… the warmth in it made him want to believe the wolf’s words.

“But this doesn’t have to change anything, if you don’t feel the same way,” Junmyeon murmured, drawing Yifan’s gaze back to his own, and Yifan wanted to stop him there. His wolf was crying out that he did feel the same, but before he could say anything, the Alpha continued. “I still hope you find a home here, regardless if that home is shared with me or not. You’re safe here, and you’ll never face any kind of shunning like with your previous pack.”

Yifan wanted to reply to that, but he wasn’t sure what words to say. His wolf did. His wolf was practically howling _‘I feel the same,_ we _feel the same’_ but he didn’t let those words fall from his lips. “I… still don’t know what to say,” he chuckled softly, wiping at the tears in his eyes with his sleeve.

A small smile crossed Junmyeon’s lips, “It’s fine if you don’t have the words right now-”

“But I…” Yifan took a deep breath, “I just… you’re an amazing Alpha, a Head Alpha, so many wolves look up to you… and I’m just…”

Junmyeon knew what he was getting back to, the insecurity of Yifan’s. The results of the blows to his self-esteem from his old pack that probably happened since his birth. “And you’re an amazing Omega, Yifan,” he grinned at the slight tinting of pink to Yifan’s cheeks at the compliment. “If you’d allow me to, I can keep reminding you of that every day until you finally believe it yourself. You’re beautiful, Yifan.”

Yifan didn’t doubt those words at all. The small instances where Junmyeon did comfort or compliment Yifan during their time here, it was more than enough proof that the Head Alpha wanted him to believe that he wasn’t as inferior as his previous pack made him believe. But those memories had been engraved so long… he knew it would take time.

There was a clearing of someone’s throat at the entrance of the hut that stopped Yifan’s train of thought and drew Junmyeon’s attention. It was Baekhyun, looking mildly curious and mischievous. “So… do we have a new Head Omega or are you still waiting until the full moon ceremony to confess, Junmyeon?”

Jongdae poked his head in, “Either answer will be fine, we just want to get washed up since the fire is still burning.”

Yifan’s eyes widened, looking between Junmyeon to the fire and the water over it that was still hot and ready for a bath. Junmyeon’s hand had fallen away from his cheek at Baekhyun’s words, but the Head Alpha slipped that hand into Yifan’s to help him stand up.

“We’ll let you two wash up,” Junmyeon led Yifan out of the hut, despite Baekhyun and Jongdae’s further questioning about the results. The Head Alpha assumed that Kyungsoo must’ve not told him about spilling the confession himself.

As the flap to the hut closed and the voices of Baekhyun and Jongdae became muffled, Yifan glanced over to see the slight blush to Junmyeon’s cheeks. “Sorry about those two, and about Kyungsoo, with their constant teasing.”

Yifan laughed softly, enjoying the hand that was still holding his, “Kyungsoo teases me like that all the time, it’s okay.” That response had Junmyeon’s expression turning to curiosity at what exactly Kyungsoo and Yifan talked about when they were sewing.

“About what Baekhyun said… about the full moon ceremony, you will come, won’t you?” Junmyeon asked. He wanted Yifan to be there, but was still a bit crossed, because he didn’t want the Omega finding his mate in _someone else_. He felt wrong for that, because Yifan wasn’t his, but at the same time, the idea of someone else walking away with this tall and beautiful dark haired Omega… it didn’t sit well with Junmyeon at all.

Yifan shrugged slightly, his freehand coming up to rub at the round stomach that was clearly more visible in the robe now, “I should be able to make the walk there. If this little one isn’t ready to come out yet. But if Kyungsoo already spilled your confession… I wouldn’t have to go then?”

Junmyeon chuckled, “Well, that’s true. You know how I feel _now_ , but I want to do things right. If you accept my confession now, I can court you, until the full moon ceremony.”

“Court?”

“It’d be more or less of what I’ve been doing. Just… nothing physical right now,” Junmyeon then looked down at their hands, and after he said that, he debated on letting go of Yifan’s hand even if he really didn’t want to.

A small smile crossed Yifan’s lips at the way that Junmyeon’s gaze lingered on their hands, the Alpha’s lips were slightly protruding into an almost pout, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. He knew what the Alpha was thinking right now as the hand in his grew slack but then tightened and then grew slack again. The wolf in Yifan had him tightening his grip on Junmyeon’s hand, to keep it from his leaving his.

“But this is okay, yeah?” Yifan’s question drew Junmyeon an almost relieved sigh from his lips. His grip strengthening again on Yifan’s hand, his thumb rubbing at the Omega’s knuckles.

Junmyeon was already nodding, “Y-Yeah. Would you be okay with that arrangement? Of courting?” As soon as he asked, he quickly backpedaled, “But if not, it’s completely okay too, I don’t want you to think I’m pushing you towards anything. If this makes you uncomfortable at all, please-”

“J-Junmyeon?” Yifan’s calling of his name had the Alpha falling silent. “I… I want to… but will you give me some time to think about it?”

“Of course,” Junmyeon was more than okay with that notion. He’d give Yifan as much time as he needed. He still didn’t want to push for anything that might scare the Omega away. His inner wolf was howling to be by this Omega’s side no matter what, but he knew that he had to approach with caution. “I don’t want you to feel like I’m trying to push for anything.”

Yifan smiled softly, nodding, “You’re not, Junmyeon. I trust your word.”

The rest of the evening played out more or less the same between Yifan and Junmyeon. Luhan and Zitao had quietened down with their questionings after Junmyeon clarified that nothing was set in stone yet, even if Zitao still pouted about him being their ‘Appa’. As surprising as it was to Junmyeon and Yifan, Luhan was a bit more vocal with Zitao’s questioning, even if it seemed to be tinged with humor.

Once Junmyeon bid Yifan a good night after he walked Yifan to the Omega hut, the Omega was in the middle of settling a sleeping Zitao into his bed when the flap to the hut opened slightly.

It was just Yifan and his pups in the hut at the moment, the other three Omegas were still around the fire. So Yifan just thought that the opening of the flap was one of the Omegas coming to bed, but then Kyungsoo’s voice filled the air, drawing his attention away from Zitao to the other Omega.

“I hope my little confession helped earlier?” Kyungsoo asked quietly. “I know how you are, Yifan, and I know how Junmyeon feels towards you. I wish you’d let yourself believe that you deserve to be loved and cherished.”

Yifan covered up Zitao with the blanket and then stood up, trying to keep his emotions in tact, because the words Kyungsoo just spoke had his eyes starting to water. Luhan was quiet as he lied in his bed and watched the two when his mother moved to Kyungsoo’s side to continue the subject without waking Zitao.

“He…” Yifan sighed softly at the way that Kyungsoo was staring up at him, “he explained himself but I asked for time to think over everything.”

Kyungsoo reached out to grasp one of Yifan’s arms, “I hope that thinking doesn’t end with you believing that you’re not good enough for him.” He saw the way that the Omega’s top teeth sank into his bottom lip, his gaze breaking from Kyungsoo’s. “What did your wolf think of the whole situation earlier? Because when I saw Chanyeol, all mine was doing was howling in happiness.”

Yifan didn’t look up at that, but mumbled out, “It didn’t… _dislike_ what you confessed for Junmyeon.”

Chuckling softly, Kyungsoo shook his head, bringing Yifan’s gaze back up to meet his, “Well, listen to your wolf. It’ll know what’s best for you, it always does.”

“Junmyeon said he could court me until the full moon ceremony though,” Yifan replied, seeing the way that Kyungsoo’s eyes lit up at that. “I’m guessing he’s really insistent on me attending the ceremony.”

The other Omega shrugged, “Probably so. He may want to flaunt off his beautiful mate to the other wolves,” he winked at Yifan, causing a blush to tint the taller male’s cheeks. “I just want to see you happy, Yifan.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

_“You’re worthless, what wolf would actually want you?” The Head Omega sneered down at him._

_Her face faded into another Omega’s face, “Get away from me, you’re a bad omen.”_

_That Omega faded into a different face, belonging to one of the Betas, his hand raised to strike him, “Filthy male Omega.”_

_So many faces appeared in the darkness of his dream, so many words kept getting thrown at him. Sneers, glares, and things that made Yifan’s eyes water as he covered his ears to try and stop their voices. But they kept coming, completely unblocked by his attempts._

_He cowered down where he was, sobbing softly as the voices slowly became one, one loud and powerful voice. When he looked up, he saw the Head Alpha grinning down at him. He knew what was about to happen with this wolf and he whimpered, pleaded with the Alpha to leave him be._

_“This is all you’re good for, Omega, nothing else,” the fingers curling around his arms jerked him up._

_He cried for the Alpha to leave him alone, eyes squeezing shut and his form trembling in that harsh grasp until the hold faded. The body that had been pressed against his disappeared. Everything around him faded._

_“Yifan?” the soft calling of his name had Yifan’s cries tampering off._

_He recognized that voice, his eyes opened to find the concerned gaze of Junmyeon’s staring up at him. Looking around himself and Junmyeon, he found that he wasn’t in the dark surroundings anymore. It was a green and lush field of tall grass, a cool breeze was blowing, the sky was clear overhead, the sun shining down, and there was Junmyeon, in his white and blue robe, standing across from him. His arms were outstretched as if to hold Yifan._

_“Are you okay?” Junmyeon’s voice questioned, eyes still full of concern as his hand finally reached up to Yifan’s cheek, wiping away the tears that had fell earlier. “Don’t cry, I’m here now, don’t cry anymore.”_

_The touch of the Alpha’s hand against his face was already helping to calm Yifan’s nerves, the thumb caressing his cheek softly had him releasing a shuddering held breath and when he took that next inhale, he found that his being was calm. The scent that surrounded him was coming from Junmyeon, the pheromones that were helping to calm him down._

_He looked down at Junmyeon, seeing the way the wind was softly blowing the brown strands of his hair, those warm and dark eyes watched him. Junmyeon’s other hand found Yifan’s, clutching tightly to it._

_“There, you’re okay now, yeah?” Junmyeon asked, and Yifan realized that he must’ve calmed completely down. He’d stopped crying, he couldn’t feel anymore wetness against Junmyeon’s thumb. The Alpha’s nose didn’t flare anymore, so he believed his scent wasn’t tinged with fear anymore._

_He nodded slowly, “Y-Yeah, I’m okay now.” A small smile crossed Junmyeon’s lips at his words and one crossed Yifan’s lips that mirrored Junmyeon’s. “Thank you.”_

_Junmyeon brought Yifan’s hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it, “I’ll always be here to protect you, Yifan.” A slight blush tinted Yifan’s cheeks at that, he didn’t doubt Junmyeon’s words. “They’ll never be able to hurt you again, I promise.”_

When Yifan woke up, he blinked up at the ceiling of the hut, it was still dark outside but the sun was on the way to rising. He looked down at his side to see Luhan had curled up to him, sleeping soundly. The soft snores of the other Omegas filled the air around them, the only one that was missing was his youngest, Zitao’s, but he already knew where the little Omega was.

Zitao was with his _Appa_. The thought provided itself and made a soft smile cross Yifan’s lips. The question of his pup’s from earlier that day had resurfaced, and he felt like he had his answer now to Junmyeon.

After the dream that started off as a nightmare of Yifan’s past but slowly evolved into exactly what Yifan felt he needed. His wolf must’ve turned the nightmare into something else. Like Kyungsoo told him, he should listen to his wolf and what it was saying.

Because when Junmyeon confessed to him, his wolf was howling that they felt the same way towards the Alpha. He still couldn’t wrap his head around why an Alpha like Junmyeon would want someone like Yifan, but perhaps… over time… he could finally see what Junmyeon saw in him?

_A mate…_

Chanlie climbed into Chanyeol’s lap as soon as the two pups headed towards the construction of the hut. The walls and floor were finished, and all that was left was the remaining areas of the roof. They would be finished before the week was out, but for now, the working wolves had paused to take a break.

Snuggling up to his father, the little Omega glanced over to see Zitao doing the same to Junmyeon. The conversations before with Zitao filled the little Omega’s head at the questions about his Appa and how he was with him. The way that Junmyeon was with Zitao, it really was no different than the way his father was with him.

“Is Junmyeon going to be Zitao’s Appa?” Chanlie looked up at his father to see the surprise on the Alpha’s face, then glanced over to see Junmyeon’s face resemble his father’s. “He acts just like you do with me, Appa. He should be Zitao and Luhan’s Appa, don’t you think?”

Zitao looked up at Junmyeon from his spot on the Alpha’s lap, eyes hopeful, “Are you, Junmyeon?”

Chanyeol and Junmyeon looked at one another for an answer, but Chanyeol was a bit short of a response. Kyungsoo informed him of the conversation between Junmyeon and Yifan in the bathing hut, but nothing had been set in stone yet. Yifan wanted time to think over the situation, so he didn’t know what the Omega had decided or told his pups.

Junmyeon cleared his throat, “It’s still up to your Baba, Zitao.” The pup deflated at that, a soft whine falling from his lips, but then Junmyeon continued, “But your Baba needs time to think about it right now, I’m hoping to woo him over so that I can be your Appa. Just be patient with us, yeah?”

While Zitao wasn’t exactly content with that answer, it did fill him with some hope, but it still confused the little Omega. “Adults are so complicated. If you two like each other, why not just say you do? You like Baba, and Baba likes you… why is that so hard?”

Junmyeon laughed softly, ruffling Zitao’s hair, “We do seem complicated, huh? But you have to remember, Zitao, your Baba has been hurt by his previous pack and their Head Alpha, he’s still learning to trust all of us, and myself included.”

“But you’ve already proven that you’re so much better than that Head Alpha,” Zitao pouted. “You don’t hurt Baba, you haven’t hit him, you don’t make me and Luhan get out of the hut to hurt Baba inside it… you haven’t hit us… you’re so much better than he was.”

The things that Zitao stated had Junmyeon’s mood dampening slightly, recalling all the things that the little Omega talked about before with what his nightmares consisted of. The things that went on with his old pack. Those statements angered Junmyeon but he tried to keep that part at bay, and he could tell that what Zitao just said had caused a slight change in Chanyeol’s aura too.

He wished that Zitao and Luhan hadn’t been subjected to that, he wished Yifan hadn’t been, and he wanted nothing more than to try and ease those memories, but there was only so much he could do. If he ever came across that pack, he feared what he might do, and he knew that Chanyeol shared those same sentiments, along with Jongin and Jongdae.

“Just give your Baba a little time, okay, Zitao?” Junmyeon replied softly.

Minseok handed one of the dried fruits to Luhan as the two sat near his parents at the fire. It had became an almost routine for the two to gravitate to one another’s sides as they ate their dinner until his parents decided it was bedtime. That was when Luhan moved over to his mother’s side.

“If your mother decides to be Junmyeon’s mate, that means you’ll definitely stay then, right?” He asked quietly, nibbling on his own piece of fruit.

Luhan nodded, “Yeah, I’m hoping Baba does accept Junmyeon… I didn’t want to leave you.”

A small blush tinted Minseok’s cheeks at that reply, he smiled, “I didn’t want you to leave either.”

The two pups scooted closer to one another until Minseok was resting his head against Luhan’s shoulder as they still snacked on the dried fruits. Minseok glanced over at Luhan’s mother as the Omega sat beside Junmyeon, he silently hoped that the male Omega would stay. He didn’t want Luhan to leave.

Before, it was obvious that Luhan tried to put his mother and sibling first before anything, but now, he was opening up more to Minseok. He’d heard his parents talking about the two of them being possible mates and while he liked that idea, for now, he was just content with being Luhan’s friend in the pack. They were closer to the same age and had more in common than the other pups in the pack.

“The roof should be finished later this week and then you can go ahead and start staying in it,” Junmyeon informed Yifan, glancing back over at the structure. They’d been lucky with the good weather so the progress was coming along nicely.

Zitao was sound asleep in his lap after they’d finished dinner, and currently Yifan and Junmyeon were huddled up to the fire. It was cold that evening, but so far, no snow or rain was in the air. After Junmyeon had taken his and Yifan’s plates, he’d brought back two cups of the warm apple tea, something that was helping against the chill in the air.

“I’m surprised it took so quick to build it,” Yifan replied. “Our old hut was… well… I was the one that built it and kept having to make repairs every so often. I’m not the best builder, I’ll admit.” He shuddered at the memory of the cold nights he’d spent in his home, trying to keep warm, and then when his pups came along, he tried to keep them as warm as he could. “It was so cold in the winter time.”

It was definitely nothing like the warm huts that surrounded him here in this pack. The first night after Chanyeol lead them back to this pack and Junmyeon invited them into his home, Yifan could’ve marveled at how warm the inside of his hut was.

Junmyeon frowned slightly at that, he didn’t want to imagine his mate living in conditions like that. Then he froze when he realized what he’d just referred to Yifan as. _His mate_. He shook his head, smiling instead, “At least this hut won’t be so cold. I’ll make sure you have plenty of wood for the fire and the warmest blankets. Whatever you need, I’ll get it for you.”

Yifan looked over at him at those words, the remnants of his dream the night before running back through his head. Junmyeon was so good to him, to all of them. He was so good to his pups, even the one that hadn’t been born yet, _he was so good._

The way that Junmyeon was staring up at him, those eyes were filled with such warmth and _promise_. He meant everything that he said. _Before_ , Yifan could never have imagined someone looking at him like that, but now, seeing himself in those eyes, he wanted to take that leap of faith.

He wanted to take that step, he was still scared about his foot slipping and him ending up in a world of hurt in the end, but he wanted to trust Junmyeon’s words. He wanted to finally accept what Kyungsoo had been telling him all along.

Did he feel worthy of Junmyeon? No, he still didn’t, but maybe… maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to just… hope for the best? To… to let himself… love this amazing Alpha that sat right here beside himself.

His gaze trailed down to his pup that was cuddled up to Junmyeon, nose nuzzled against the Alpha’s chest, his mouth open as he snored softly. A soft smile crossed his lips, he saw the way that Junmyeon held Zitao, and then the way that Junmyeon was with Luhan. This wolf, this Alpha, Junmyeon was simply amazing.

Why wouldn’t he want someone this amazing to let love him and love his pups as if they were his own?

The soft touch to his cheek drew his eyes back up to meet Junmyeon’s, they were staring at him curiously and a bit concerned. He realized why when he felt the wetness that met the thumb of Junmyeon’s hand. But these weren’t tears of sadness, this was just the emotions he felt welling up in him. The emotions he felt for this individual that sat right there beside him.

Junmyeon opened his mouth to ask if Yifan was okay, when the Omega reached up to cover his hand with his own. “I…” he sighed softly, gaze breaking from Junmyeon’s to look down, “I don’t need any more time, Junmyeon.”

“Hm?”

Yifan glanced up at him before lowering his gaze again, he couldn’t hold that gaze of Junmyeon’s with the Alpha looking at him so intently. He felt shy. “I want to… I want to try to accept whatever it is that you see in me.”

The way that Junmyeon’s hand tensed on Yifan’s cheek and the way his body stilled, he knew that his response had shocked the Alpha. He heard Junmyeon’s held breath and when he looked up at again, shyly, at Junmyeon, he saw the surprise on his face.

Slowly, Junmyeon exhaled, “You mean… you accept my proposal?” Yifan nodded, his hand squeezing Junmyeon’s softly. He heard the breathy chuckle of Junmyeon’s, almost as if the Alpha were still in disbelief, “Really? I don’t want you to think I pushed you into-”

Yifan shook his head, “You didn’t.” He smiled softly, debating on whether or not he wanted to spill everything that happened in his dream and his thoughts, but decided against it… for now. He could wait until later, when he felt more confident to do so. “I still don’t see myself worthy of being your mate, but I want to try to.”

When he looked back up at Junmyeon, he could see that that the Alpha was still a bit shocked by the confession, but then his eyes softened, and Junmyeon’s thumb caressed the side of his cheek, “You’re more than worthy of being my mate, Yifan. I can help prove it to you.”

“I’ll let you lead the way,” Yifan murmured. “I… well, you already know I don’t have any experience with this.” And he didn’t. All he had memories of was abuse and shunning. Even when he came of age in his old pack, he had no hopes of dreaming of finding a mate, because once he was old enough, his Head Alpha decided the only place for him to be was under the Alpha’s feet.

He’d witnessed the moments between mated pairs in his old pack, and he’d witnessed the moments that Kyungsoo had with Chanyeol, the times when Jongdae and Baekhyun were enjoying themselves, usually laughing at someone else’s expense, and then with Jongin and Yixing, two of the quietest wolves he’d ever seen. He just never saw himself in a mated pair like them, he didn’t think he could hope to be part of someone else.

But now… now, he had a chance.

Junmyeon smiled, “I can lead the way, but I want you to tell me if anything is ever uncomfortable or too much or if you don’t want to do it. The last thing I want to do is hurt you.”

Even though Junmyeon said that, Yifan couldn’t see the Alpha hurting him, not intentionally. All this time that they’d been part of the pack, the Alpha had been nothing but good to them. And even the times when Junmyeon felt like he was being too pushy or insistent, he apologized heavily for it.

“Okay,” Yifan nodded. “I trust you won’t hurt me.”

“I’ll try my hardest never to break that trust.”


	12. Chapter Twelve

Despite the confessions and acceptance between Junmyeon and Yifan, it surprised Yifan that nothing had really changed between the two. Other than the hand-holding. Junmyeon sought out his hand in most instances when they sat together, walked together, did anything together, and the rarity that his hand hadn’t found Yifan’s, the Omega found himself missing the feel of those fingers intertwined with his.

But that was the only thing that had changed.

It took Yifan a moment to realize that everything Junmyeon did before, it was practically everything mated pairs did. Kyungsoo told him the way that Chanyeol was after they were mated, he told him how the Alpha was when he was pregnant with Chanlie, and witnessing how the two were now, it wasn’t much different than the way that Junmyeon was with him. Anything that Yifan needed or wanted, Junmyeon was already there, providing it.

So when he woke up that morning in the Omega hut, it wasn’t surprising to see the Head Alpha coming over to greet him as soon as he stepped out of the hut. He’d come to look forward to that soft smile and those warm eyes that looked up at him, and then the feeling of that warm hand slipping into his.

It had been a few days since Yifan agreed to the proposal, and he found himself hoping that this sight that greeted him in the mornings never changed. Although at the thought of the full moon ceremony, he figured that, if they became officially mated, he’d wake up to that beautiful face in the morning.

“You still sleepy?” Junmyeon’s question drew him from his thoughts, he blinked over at the Alpha, realizing that his eyes had been drooped closed after he finished his breakfast.

Yifan resisted the urge to yawn, his hands coming around his rounder stomach. “A little bit, it’s just from this little one. I was up last night about five times because of my bladder.”

Junmyeon’s gaze lingered on Yifan’s stomach, seeing how much bigger the Omega had gotten. He remembered some of the times that Chanyeol told him about how often Kyungsoo had to go the further along the pregnancy he was. The other Alpha said that he’d woken up about ten times throughout the night with Kyungsoo moving to get up.

Turning his gaze back up to Yifan’s tired eyes, he moved closer to Yifan, and brought his hand up to the side of Yifan’s face, offering his shoulder, “Rest then. Or I can take you back to bed?”

Yifan wanted to resist the notion, he was supposed to be helping Kyungsoo today with more robes, but the warm hand on his face and the calming scent that was coming from Junmyeon, it was too much to oppose. Following Junmyeon’s guidance, his head came to rest against Junmyeon’s shoulder, he finally gave into the yawn falling from his lips.

“I’m supposed to help Kyungsoo with more robes…” Yifan mumbled, feeling the arm coming around to hold him as he let his eyes slip shut.

Junmyeon hummed, “I’m sure they can wait, Kyungsoo won’t mind.” He nodded towards the two pups playing, Chanlie and Zitao were in wolf form, wrestling, while the Omega in question was finishing up his breakfast with Chanyeol, “Zitao and Chanlie were supposed to be joining us today to finish up your home.”

The only things left for the hut now were the finishing touches and then Junmyeon told him that they could move into the hut. Yifan thought that they’d simply be moving the beds from the Omega hut into the new hut, but there were new ones added to it. It resembled Junmyeon’s hut in a way, very spacious, and _warm_. That was one thing that Yifan noticed as soon as he stepped into it, he was looking for Zitao and Chanlie to join them for dinner when he found the two alongside of Junmyeon and Chanyeol inside the hut. It was so warm inside, even if there wasn’t a fire lit.

The soft snores coming from Yifan drew Junmyeon’s attention to where his head was resting against his shoulder. Junmyeon only knew about different symptoms of pregnancy due to observing other mates and then with what Chanyeol told him about Kyungsoo’s pregnancy. He knew that fatigue was one of the symptoms, and what Yifan told him about the many trips to relieve his bladder had disturbed much of his sleep.

He believed that the further along Yifan got, the more fatigue he’d suffer from, but Junmyeon wanted to be there for him. To provide him what he needs and do whatever he could to try and ease the burden as much as he could.

“Are you going to take Baba back to bed?” Luhan’s whispered voice drew Junmyeon from his thoughts. “I can bring a blanket for him, if not.”

“I can take him back to bed,” Junmyeon replied, seeing Luhan sit down beside him.

Luhan eyed him then his gaze fell on his mother’s sleeping face, “I was too small to remember how Baba was when he was pregnant with Zitao. I guess sleepiness is part of pregnancy?”

Junmyeon nodded, “I think so. He said he kept having to get up to go to the bathroom throughout the night. I only know about the different pregnancy symptoms thanks to Kyungsoo’s and other mates.”

The two fell silent, other wolves were getting up and going about their day now after finishing up with breakfast. Chanyeol and Jongin were up and heading over to Yifan’s new hut while Kyungsoo was leading Chanlie and Zitao into his hut. He glanced back and saw that Yifan was fast asleep against Junmyeon’s shoulder, a small smile crossing his lips as he lead the pups.

Minseok was still with his parents as they finished up their breakfast, so Luhan remained by Junmyeon’s side for the time being. Junmyeon wondered if it had anything to do with the last time that he carried Yifan to the Omega hut. Since Yifan had accepted his proposal of courting, he hadn’t gotten a chance to ask Luhan about what he thought of the decision. Zitao was already gushing to him about how happy he was that there was a possibility of him becoming the little Omega’s Appa, so he knew how that pup felt.

Luhan was a different story. Even if he had been backing up Zitao’s questions the other day in the bathing hut. Junmyeon thought it was just teasing, but maybe…

“Luhan?” Junmyeon called, drawing the pup’s attention from the fire, “Are you okay with my proposal to your Baba? I know you still don’t fully trust me, but I want to assure you that-”

“I’m okay with that,” Luhan cut him off, his gaze falling on his mother’s face, then back up to Junmyeon’s, “I trust that you’ll be good to Baba, you’ve already been good to him so far. I want Baba to be happy.”

Junmyeon reached over to ruffle Luhan’s hair, much like he would do with Zitao, but stopped midway, having caught himself. Something that Luhan laughed at and then leaned over to let him ruffle his hair, “I’m sure your Baba wants you to be happy too.”

Luhan nodded, “I am happy, _here_ ,” he motioned to their surroundings and mostly towards Minseok’s direction, “I didn’t want to leave… I _don’t_ want to leave.”

“I’m glad.” Junmyeon glanced over at Minseok, knowing that the little Omega must’ve had a lot to do with Luhan wanting to stay. “I can see how much you’ve warmed up to the pack, even if it’s just a few of us that you talk with. Compared to how defensive you were when we first met to now, I’m glad you’re comfortable here.”

A slight red tinted Luhan’s cheeks at that, he was a bit embarrassed by his behavior then, how he practically growled at anyone that came close to his brother and mother. “I… I just wanted to protect them,” he nodded towards his mother. “I tried to protect them in our other pack, and while most of the other wolves tended to leave them alone when I growled at them, it wasn’t very affective with the Head Alpha.

“He’d usually growl back at me in that one tone that had me cowering…” Luhan frowned, glaring at the fire now. His hand came up to rub at the side of his face, and Junmyeon knew it was the cheek that the Head Alpha had hit that night that Yifan ran away. “After he hit me… if Baba hadn’t ran away that night… I don’t know if I would’ve been able to keep up the strong front to the other wolves.” His glare eased when he looked back up at Junmyeon, “I snapped at you and the others that night because you weren’t our pack… no offense, Junmyeon, but _you_ didn’t seem that frightening… I think Chanyeol was scarier than you were that night.”

Laughing softly, Junmyeon shook his head, “I think that’s because of the height, but no offense taken.”

After seeing that he hadn’t offended the Alpha, Luhan smiled, “But I’m glad that Chanyeol found us that night. If it had been another pack, they might’ve been the same as the one we left.”

Junmyeon shrugged slightly, “It’s a possibility that another pack would’ve been like the one you left. This pack used to be like that, not to the extents that your pack was like, but close to it.”

Luhan’s head tilted to the side, confused by that statement, “You didn’t like male Omegas?”

“My _father_ didn’t,” Junmyeon corrected, “He was very strict on male Omegas and Omegas’ places in the pack. He believed they were lower than the rest of us. Some of the older Omegas in the pack still remember how he was, but he passed away shortly after I rose up to take his place. My mother died soon after he did, she was a Beta.”

“Did he hurt male Omegas like that Head Alpha did to Baba?”

Junmyeon shook his head, “No, but he banished them from the pack any chance he could get. The full moon ceremony was set up by him so that he could get rid of as many male Omegas that came along as he could.” A small laugh fell from Junmyeon’s lips at that, “It’s funny that since I’m the Head Alpha now, I’ve been taking in as many male Omegas as he had been getting rid of.” He nodded towards the Omega hut, “Taemin is a male Omega and he’ll be joining the full moon ceremony this year, if he finds a mate, odds are, they’ll come back and be a part of this pack… if his mate feels like Taemin will be mistreated in that pack.”

Luhan slowly nodded his head in understanding, “But why are you so different from him? You’re his son… wouldn’t you hold the same values that he did?”

Junmyeon shook his head, chuckling, “You’re so smart for your age, Luhan.” He cleared his throat, “I _should_ hold the same values since I’m his son, you’re right. But one of my closest friends growing up was a male Omega, Minho, and my father had discouraged us from playing with one another when we were kids. As soon as he came of age, my father sent him off to the full moon ceremony… and I never saw him again.

“I think I cried for weeks after that. I missed him, he wasn’t my mate, no, but he was one of my dearest friends. I loved him,” Junmyeon’s hand found Yifan’s, as if seeking a source of comfort at the painful memory of his friend. “After that… when my father stepped down from his position as Head Alpha, I made it my goal to create a better life for male Omegas here, so that… if a wolf were in my shoes at that time, they’d never be separated from their best friends or potential mates.”

Luhan stared at the Head Alpha for a moment, then quietly asked, “Did you ever get to see Minho again?”

“No, after he was mated, he had no reason to attend the full moon ceremony again, and odds are, depending on however the pack he joined treated him, he might’ve not been allowed to return to the ceremony, even as an overseer.”

The little Alpha frowned at that. That ordeal must’ve been hard for Junmyeon, to lose his best friend to another pack just because his father wanted the Omega gone. Luhan couldn’t exactly relate, but he could see the pain in Junmyeon’s eyes, and he also noticed the Head Alpha’s hand covering his mother’s.

“If he had stayed… would he have been your mate?” Luhan questioned. “I know you said he wasn’t, but could he have been?”

Junmyeon shook his head, “No, there was no spark there. We never imprinted. He was just a close friend.”

Luhan nodded slowly, “So there’s a spark with you and Baba?”

That question had Junmyeon biting back a smile, he debated if he wanted to confess to Luhan on when exactly that spark happened. He didn’t think that Yifan had told Luhan what Junmyeon said to him in the bathing hut.

“There is.”

“Did the spark happen recently? Is that how imprinting works?”

Junmyeon’s eyebrow rose, wondering where all these questions were coming from, but also surprised by how much Luhan was talking to him. “Uh… well, the spark actually happened the night that Chanyeol lead you three to the pack. But I brushed it aside at the time.”

Luhan was a bit surprised by the answer, but then it had him wondering if that was the reason for Junmyeon’s behavior towards them. Was that the reason why he was so good to his mother and to them? So he voiced that curiosity, and was a bit astonished by the reply.

“Not exactly. I wanted to help you three find a home here, and it was more than obvious that you three had been through a lot. I just… I wanted to make you feel comfortable enough to call this home.” He could see the next question in Luhan’s eyes, and was already answering it, “Even if you hadn’t stayed, I would’ve still wanted to make your time here as comfortable as possible.”

“But…” Luhan started then paused, “You said you imprinted on Baba when we first came… if we had left, would you have found another mate?”

Junmyeon shook his head, “No. The imprinting business only happens with certain individuals. It’s basically our wolves finding their soul mate in another. If your Baba had left, that would’ve been that. I wouldn’t have forced him to stay just so that I wouldn’t be lonely.” He reached over to rest his hand on top of Luhan’s head, ruffling his hair slightly, “When you love someone, you put their needs and wants above yours, and simply wish for the best for them.”

Luhan’s gaze fell from Junmyeon’s back to his mother’s sleeping face. “I’m glad he decided to stay.” His gaze rose back up Junmyeon’s, his next words left the Head Alpha speechless and a bit emotional, “I want to be an Alpha like you, Junmyeon.”

Chanyeol looked up when he heard the flap to the hut open and in came Junmyeon. He grinned up at the Head Alpha, “I wondered when you’d come and join us or if you were just going to enjoy the rest of the day with your mate napping on you.”

Junmyeon stepped up to the Alpha’s side, ready to help out in the task, “Luhan started talking to me, and I think that’s the most he’s ever said to me.” He chuckled softly, eyes turning misty, “He said he wanted to be an Alpha like me…”

“Huh,” Chanyeol eyed his watery eyes and nudged the Head Alpha with his elbow, wanting to lighten up the mood, “And here I thought I was a better role model.”

Wiping at his eyes, Junmyeon laughed, “He told me that he thought you were scarier that night you found them than I was.” He looked around them, “Where’s Chanlie and Zitao?”

“Off with Kyungsoo, they wanted sweets,” Chanyeol replied. “I told them all we have to do is set up the beds and it’ll be finished.”

Junmyeon moved over to where the supplies for the beds were, “If Yifan doesn’t sleep all day, he’ll be able to sleep in his own home tonight then.” Chanyeol joined him in setting the pieces together to slowly form the beds.

Chanyeol looked over at Junmyeon as they worked, “So what was the reason for him being sleepy this morning? Bladder?”

The Head Alpha nodded, “Said he’d gotten up about five times last night with having to go.”

“I figured that was it. With how far along he is now, he’ll have more bathroom runs throughout the night,” Chanyeol turned back to the post of the bed, “You’ll probably get to feel the pup kick soon.”

Junmyeon’s eyes widened at that. He knew that the pregnancy wasn’t anything new for Yifan, he’d already had two pups, so he knew what to expect, but Junmyeon was getting all the firsthand experiences now. He’d witnessed other mates and their pregnancies, heard tales about it, but it was an entirely different experience to be there for it firsthand.

The pup wasn’t his, he knew that, but that fact wouldn’t change his love and care for it now and after it greeted the world.

“Since he accepted your proposal, after this pup is born, are you going to try for another one of your own after you two are mated?”

That was something that Junmyeon hadn’t thought of. For the most part, he’d leave that up to Yifan. He didn’t care about the biology of the situation, of having _his own_ pup with his mate. Because as it stood, Zitao was already his, and so was Luhan. This pup wouldn’t be excluded from being his either.

He shrugged, “If Yifan wants to, then sure.” He decided to change up the subject, throwing the question back at Chanyeol, “When are you and Kyungsoo going to give Chanlie a baby brother or sister?”

Chanyeol’s hands stilled where he was working, “Uh…” he cleared his throat, “I don’t want him to go through that again.” 

Junmyeon looked over at Chanyeol at those words, “Huh?”

“The pregnancy and then the birth,” Chanyeol shuddered. “You knew I was a wreck when he was in labor, panicking and worrying about him while Yixing took care of him.” He shook his head, face slowly turning pale, “I could feel it through the bond, Kyungsoo was in so much pain… I just… I don’t want him to go through that again.”

The day that Kyungsoo went into labor, Junmyeon could remember the panicked expression on Chanyeol’s face the entire time. The two and Jongin were outside the medical hut where Yixing and Kyungsoo were inside, both getting ready for the pup to make their entrance into the world. Chanyeol was pacing back and forth for the longest time, then when he heard Kyungsoo cry out, he kept walking up to the flap of the hut and then back away from it, back up to the flap and then away.

Junmyeon thought he saw a small rut form in the ground where Chanyeol kept pacing. He could smell the panic and worry coming off the Alpha in waves.

“What if Kyungsoo wants another pup?”

Chanyeol cleared his throat, “He hasn’t said anything about wanting another pup. If he wants one, then okay… but for now, I… I can’t bring myself to make another one.”

“Well, if he does end up wanting another pup and doesn’t want to go through the pregnancy, maybe you two will get lucky like Baekhyun and Jongdae did with Minseok?” Junmyeon suggested, but their situation was honestly a rare one.

The Alpha didn’t mind the sounds of that, “Yifan still hasn’t asked how the two loudest wolves in the pack ended up with the quietest pup?”

Junmyeon laughed, “He hasn’t. I think he believes that’s just part of the dynamics of our pack. Honestly, Minseok would’ve been better suited for parents like Yixing and Jongin, but as soon as Baekhyun found him, he’d already fell head over heels for the pup.”

“I’m just glad Baekhyun did find him, it was just pure luck he came across the pup while hunting.” Chanyeol shook his head, frowning at the memory of that. They believed that the parents of Minseok must’ve abandoned the pup after he was born due to his status of being a male Omega. “I hate that there’s such a stigma about wolves like him. They’re not any less of a wolf just because of what they were born as.”

“I agree, I try my hardest to help the ones I can, but it’s too much to hope for other packs to do the same,” Junmyeon frowned.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

The first morning that Yifan woke up inside his own hut, it felt surreal. The only other scents that mingled in the air was Luhan’s and the faint traces of Zitao’s where the little Omega only slept in his bed for a few hours and then left. The wood that was used to construct the hut was mostly what Yifan smelled aside from their scents and the fire that had died out during the night.

Junmyeon had given him more blankets for their beds, some that must’ve been in storage because they didn’t hold anyone else’s scent to them. They were weighted and warm underneath, and Yifan didn’t want to crawl out of bed for a moment, until his bladder had him quickly moving. He grabbed one of the robes and threw on, moving out of the hut to go and relief himself.

“Baba would’ve liked a few more minutes, little one,” Yifan sighed, hand on his stomach as he spoke quietly to the unborn pup.

Just as he said those words, he felt a small flutter under his hand, causing him to pause as he started on his way back to the hut. It felt like a muscle twitch but he knew with how far along he was, that wasn’t the case.

“Well, hello there,” Yifan murmured softly, rubbing the area again, but he didn’t feel anything else afterwards.

He knew that the pup’s movement would be faint right now, he would still feel them, but it wouldn’t be as often yet. When he was pregnant with Luhan and Zitao, they were quiet pups for the most part, only moving around more when it was closer to their births. He often wondered if the reason for their quietness was due to the atmosphere around him in the old pack. He supposed if a pup heard all the things that were hurled towards him, they wouldn’t want to make their presence known.

“Have they started kicking?”

Yifan looked up at the question, seeing Yixing coming over to him, eyes lingering on the hand that rested against Yifan’s stomach. “Just a little bit. I think they were just letting me know it was morning and time to get up,” he laughed.

Yixing chuckled, “I guess they let you know in more ways than one. Kyungsoo kept having to go almost the entirety of his pregnancy. I think Chanlie practically sat on his bladder.”

“I had the same problem with Luhan. Zitao wasn’t too bad, but the morning sickness is what got me with him,” Yifan grimaced at that memory. He was surprised that he had any nutrients process through him to even reach Zitao with how much came back up.

Food was scarce as it was for himself and Luhan, and for most of it to be wasted, he wished he’d had someone like Yixing with the miracle touch to rid the sickness away.

Yixing frowned at that, “Tiffany would’ve been the same way with her pregnancy if I hadn’t intervened, Kyungsoo wasn’t too bad.”

“They’re lucky to have you, and I am too, the few times you’ve had to help with the nausea have been greatly appreciated.”

“It’s no problem at all,” Yixing smiled. “I just wish that I could help make the birthing easier. I’m afraid even with my healing, there’s only so much that I can do with that process.”

Yifan wasn’t looking forward to that bit, but it wasn’t anything that was new to him. After having two pups already, he knew what to expect. “But any bit of help is still better than none.”

As Yifan made his way back towards the hut, he noticed that Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were already up and starting on breakfast. A few other wolves had gathered around, helping out here and there. So instead of returning to bed where he heard Luhan’s soft snores still coming from, he decided to help out with the cooking.

He was a bit surprised that Junmyeon hadn’t woken up yet, but as he passed by the flap of the Head Alpha’s hut, he could still hear snores coming from within. He smiled to himself, those two would probably be waking up soon anyway. Moving up to Kyungsoo’s side, Yifan fell into place as he started helping Chanyeol with cutting up some of the herbs and dried fruits.

“So how was the first night in your own home?” Chanyeol questioned, glancing over at Yifan before turning to his task.

“It was good… so much warmer than our other hut,” Yifan just wished he could’ve stayed in that warm bed a little longer this morning. He turned to Chanyeol and bowed slightly, “Thank you for helping in the construction of it.”

Chanyeol was a bit surprised by the formality, glancing at Kyungsoo for a bit of help before waving the bow off, “It’s no problem, Yifan. I figure it must’ve been cramped in the Omega hut, plus after that little one comes along, it would definitely be packed.”

Yifan definitely agreed with that sentiment, he worried before that if he did end up staying after the pup was born that the pup’s crying would disturb the other Omegas in the hut. But now, at least, that wouldn’t be a problem. The spaciousness was an added bonus, their last hut wasn’t too big, so he was used to the cramped space.

The three of them fell into silence again as the only sounds were coming from the chopping and sizzling of the food cooking. Yifan was so distracted by his task that he didn’t hear the little footsteps coming up behind him until he felt a tiny pair of arms wrap around his leg. Looking down, he saw the mess of black hair as the pup yawned loudly.

“Morning, Baba,” Zitao murmured, eyes closed as he nuzzled into his mother’s leg.

“Morning, baby,” Yifan smiled down at him, “Is Luhan awake yet?”

Zitao nodded against his leg, “Mhm, he’s with Minseok.” He pointed blindly in a direction towards the fire, and Yifan saw the two pups cuddled up together, still half-sleep. “Junmyeon smelled food cooking so he woke me up.”

“Oh?” Yifan looked around to find Junmyeon making two cups of the apple tea. “As soon as he sits down, you can crawl into his lap to snooze some more, okay?”

Kyungsoo chuckled when Zitao wandered over to Junmyeon once the Head Alpha sat down, “I don’t think you could separate those two if you tried.”

Yifan smiled after the pup, “I’m still surprised at how Zitao had warmed up to Junmyeon… that first morning after we came here, I know it was the food that had him finding Junmyeon but afterwards, no matter how many times I told him to stay in the Omega hut with us, he still went to Junmyeon.”

“I guess he just wanted to be with his _Appa_ ,” Kyungsoo teased, causing Yifan’s cheeks to tint pink. “I think Luhan’s open to the idea too, isn’t he?”

“That surprised me,” Yifan replied. “Luhan was so sketchy about him at first.”

Kyungsoo hummed, fixing a plate for Chanlie now, “I think that night when Junmyeon carried you to bed had a lot to do with helping him start to trust Junmyeon.” He looked up at Yifan, “I’m glad you decided to stay with us.”

Yifan brought over breakfast for both himself and Junmyeon, surprising the Head Alpha, but the smile that crossed his face made the Omega’s heart flutter. Zitao was still snoozing away in Junmyeon’s lap while the two ate in mostly comfortable silence.

“How was your first night in your home?” Junmyeon asked, sipping the warm tea.

Yifan set down his empty plate, “It was warm. Comfortable.” He chuckled softly, hands coming around his stomach, “I didn’t want to get up when I did, but this little one had me up.”

Junmyeon’s gaze lingered on Yifan’s round stomach, “Did they let you get more sleep last night though? You look like you slept better than before.”

“They did,” Yifan was grateful for that. He finally realized that earlier was the only time he had go throughout the night. “Maybe they were so comfortable that they didn’t want to get up either, until this morning.”

Laughing softly, Junmyeon hesitantly reached out to place his hand over one of Yifan’s, “Hopefully it’ll stay like that so you can get more sleep.”

Junmyeon’s hand lingered for a moment on top of Yifan’s, until he felt a small movement in the area. The Head Alpha just thought that maybe Yifan’s hand twitched or one of his fingers moved, but when he looked up at the Omega to see the surprise on Yifan’s face, he wondered if there was something more to the movement? Was the pup finally kicking? Was it old enough to start kicking?

“They did that this morning,” Yifan moved his hand out from under Junmyeon’s, but before Junmyeon could withdraw his hand, Yifan was grabbing it and placing it on the area. A humored smile crossed Yifan’s lips when nothing else happened, “I figure they’re shy because I kept waiting for them to kick again but they never did, until now.”

If he strained his ears, Junmyeon could detect the thumping of a heartbeat mixing with Yifan’s. Even if the pup didn’t kick again with his hand pressed up to their mother’s stomach, there was still the evidence of them through his ears. He wondered if the little one was even aware of his surroundings outside his mother’s womb.

Junmyeon looked back up at Yifan, “Have you thought of a name yet?”

“I haven’t,” Yifan shook his head, watching as Junmyeon withdrew his hand from his stomach. “The way I’m carrying, I believe it’s another male pup. It’s same way as I did with Zitao and Luhan.”

“So you need a male name,” the Alpha concluded. He couldn’t think of any names for the pup, but at the same time, he wanted Yifan to be the one to come up with a name for the pup. They were his pup, not Junmyeon’s. And he didn’t want to be like that other Head Alpha and give the pup a name.

“I do…” Yifan hummed, glancing back up at Junmyeon. “If you can think of any, it’d be helpful. I don’t have a name for him.”

Junmyeon chuckled softly, “I’ll come up with some _suggestions_.”

The sight of the small white robe that Kyungsoo gave to him as soon as they sat down to start sewing up new clothes was something that surprised Yifan and caused him to choke up with emotion. What had the tears at bay was the laugh that fell from his lips at the sight of the small blue stripe down the center of the robe. He wiped at his eyes as he looked up at Kyungsoo to thank him.

“I didn’t add the blue stripe until after you had accepted Junmyeon’s proposal,” Kyungsoo laughed, winking. He reached over to slip his hand into Yifan’s, “I thought you might like it. I hope it’ll fit the little one.”

Yifan sniffled, “I love it. No one has ever done anything like this for me, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo squeezed his hand softly, eyes turning misty. He had an idea that this would’ve been a first for Yifan. The Omega had already confided in him about some of the things he was subjected to during his pregnancy and afterwards in his old pack.

“I’m glad you like it,” Kyungsoo smiled, then decided to lighten up the mood, “I’ll have to make you a matching one for when you go to the full moon ceremony.”

That statement had Yifan’s eyes widening, he had an idea that Kyungsoo would tease about that, because he’d mentioned before about just adding some length to one of Junmyeon’s robes. But he didn’t think that Kyungsoo would actually fall through with the idea of making him a robe like Junmyeon’s.

“If you did that, I think everyone there would already know that I was claimed by him,” Yifan murmured quietly.

Kyungsoo chuckled, “They’ll definitely be cheering for you two. He’s left the ceremony all these years with his blue morning glory wilted, all alone.” His smile dimmed slightly when he recalled the way that Junmyeon tried to look happy for Chanyeol and himself when they were on the way back to the pack, but Kyungsoo could see the loneliness in the Head Alpha’s eyes. “It’s nice to imagine him and you walking away from the ceremony, hand in hand.”

Yifan looked down at the tiny robe in his hands, his thumb running over the light blue stripe. He could imagine how it must’ve felt for Junmyeon to be disappointed at never coming across his mate at the full moon ceremony. It had to be disheartening when the Head Alpha saw other wolves finding their mates and even though he had to put a happy face for the ones that did, he must’ve still wondered when his mate would come along.

Like Kyungsoo told him before… maybe all the times that Junmyeon hadn’t found his mate was because Yifan hadn’t came along yet?

“I… I still don’t feel worthy of being his mate,” Yifan still didn’t feel like he was. Even with how much Junmyeon had brighten the smile on his face. He looked up at Kyungsoo, seeing the way that the Omega wanted to protest his statement. “But I do find myself… hoping that I can be the kind of mate that makes him happy.”

Kyungsoo squeezed his hand again, “You may not feel worthy of him right now, Yifan, but I can see how happy he makes you and you make him. Just by being by his side.” He chuckled softly, “I learned with Chanyeol, when we first mated, that he wasn’t expecting anything grand from me, he still doesn’t. Just having him by my side and having me by his side… it’s like home, you know?” He chuckled again, a bit at a loss of how to explain the feeling he had for his mate.

Yifan believed he could understand that. When he thought about the moments that Junmyeon and himself were side by side during breakfast or dinner. The last few mornings, aside from this morning, when Junmyeon was there to greet him a good morning. The times that Junmyeon had provided peace to Yifan, and to his pups, just by being there, providing a protective hand.

“I can understand that.”

“But just because you don’t feel worthy of Junmyeon right now doesn’t mean that it’ll stay like that, Yifan. You’re not the same wolf you were when you showed up, you’re more confident now, and growing more confident, you’re comfortable here,” Kyungsoo stated. “You might not see your progress but we all see it.”

And maybe Yifan didn’t feel like the confident wolf that Kyungsoo was talking about, but then when he thought about all the actions he’s taken since he came to this pack. Fixing and gifting the robes to other wolves, falling into place during mealtimes with helping out with the dishes, and then all the times when he found himself speaking… without being spoken to. Granted, when he was around Baekhyun and Jongdae, the two wouldn’t let someone else be silent with whatever joke they were speaking of.

He’d found himself laughing more, smiling more… and just feeling at _home_.

“Thank you, Kyungsoo,” Yifan released the Omega’s hand to pull him into a hug. Another thing that Yifan would’ve never done if he were the same wolf that he was before.

Kyungsoo returned the hug, patting his back softly, “You’re more than welcome, Yifan.”

The two fell into a comfortable silence as they started back on their sewing. It was just the two of them inside Kyungsoo’s hut. Luhan and Minseok were still snacking on breakfast when Yifan and Kyungsoo left to do some sewing, while Zitao and Chanlie had made a home in Junmyeon and Chanyeol’s laps.

“I guess that little one let you get more sleep last night?” Kyungsoo asked after he noticed that Yifan wasn’t yawning as much today as he had been.

“I think they were too comfortable last night to have me up and out, but he did let me know when it was time to wake up this morning,” Yifan laughed.

Kyungsoo chuckled, “Well, hopefully they’ll like the new bed enough to let you get more sleep for now. Chanlie wouldn’t let me have a full hour’s rest.”

Yifan grimaced, “Luhan was like that, it wasn’t as bad, but he did kick my bladder more than Zitao did.” He shook his head, rubbing the side of his stomach, “With Zitao, it was just extremely bad morning sickness. I wish I had Yixing around for it. I worried that I wouldn’t have any nutrients for him to grow with how much I kept throwing back up.”

Kyungsoo winced at that, rubbing his own stomach out of sympathy, “It’s odd how each pregnancy is different like that.”

The first morning Yifan had discovered he was pregnant with this pup, he had morning sickness, and then on occasion the small amount of times afterwards that Yixing took care of. If Yifan was still with his old pack, this pregnancy might’ve resulted in the same as the one with Zitao.

While the uncontrollable bladder was a bit of a nuisance for Kyungsoo, he was a bit grateful that it hadn’t resulted in the extreme cases of morning sickness. Yixing would’ve been there to take care of it, but it still didn’t sound pleasant.

“Did Baekhyun have much difficulties with his pregnancy?” Yifan asked, glancing over at Kyungsoo to see the Omega’s eyes widen. “Any time Yixing talks to me about the other pregnancies of the pack, he never does mention Baekhyun.” Then he laughed softly, “With how quiet of a pup that Minseok is, I doubt he had much problem.”

Kyungsoo was suddenly glad that the pups hadn’t joined them today, Minseok was old enough to remember when Baekhyun found him, but it wasn’t something that the pup liked hearing or being reminded of.

“Um… well… Minseok isn’t Baekhyun’s pup, Yifan,” the Omega could already see the questions bubbling up in Yifan’s eyes. “Baekhyun was out hunting with the other wolves, since he’s a Beta, and he came across Minseok. I’m guessing Minseok’s pack or parents must’ve abandoned him since he was a male Omega. He was such a tiny little thing, about half starved, and luckily, one of the other Omegas was still nursing so they offered up their milk for him.

“But when Baekhyun brought him back to the pack, we already knew there was no parting from the two. I think it was love at first sight, and it was amazing luck for Baekhyun, he’d been wanting a pup for the longest, but him and Jongdae haven’t been able to have any yet.”

After hearing the details of Minseok’s past, Yifan felt sorry for the pup, but at the same time, grateful that Baekhyun was so willing to take in Minseok. The words that his old pack’s Head Omega ran through his head when he had Luhan, about leaving his pup out to die, and his heart twist at the idea that it might’ve been what the parents or pack of Minseok’s had in mind. He couldn’t imagine how a wolf could even think of harming a newborn pup, something so tiny and unable to fend for themselves.

Yifan cleared his throat, trying to keep from tearing up, “W-Well, that explains the dynamics between those three.”

Kyungsoo chuckled softly, his own eyes were a bit misty, “It does. The two loudest wolves in the pack with the quietest pup.”

“I still can’t imagine how a parent could do that to their pup,” Yifan shook his head. “My old Head Omega wanted to get rid of Luhan after he was born, due to her jealousy, and I… I pleaded with her to spare my pup. If it weren’t for the Head Alpha cutting her down, I might’ve lost him.

“I just don’t understand how a parent could just abandon their pup like that,” he shook his head again, still trying to wrap his head around that. He’d be completely lost without his pups. If the Head Omega had gotten her way with Luhan, Yifan would’ve searched for his pup as soon as he’d saw an opening to do so, and prayed to whatever gods listening that his pup was alright until he found him.

But if… if something had happened to Luhan… Yifan shook his head once more.

Kyungsoo’s voice broke him from his growing anxiety, “I can’t imagine it either, Yifan, I’m grateful that myself and Chanlie are in a pack where we’re not considered a bad omen. And now you and your pups are here too, safe in this pack from those horrible ideas. So is Minseok as well, with his two loud fathers.”

Later that night as Yifan lied in his bed, he reached out to Luhan, knowing that the pup was already fast asleep from the soft snores. He pulled the pup close and held him. He wanted to do the same with Zitao but Yifan was already awake when the little Omega crawled out from under the covers and headed out of the hut. He knew where the pup was headed, and he also knew that Junmyeon would hold him close as well.

But as he looked down at the small little nose and the lips that moved every so often with the snores, he was so grateful to that Head Alpha for sparing his pup. Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss to Luhan’s forehead.

He hoped that he didn’t seem to obvious to Minseok when they joined them for dinner, but as soon as he saw the little black haired pup, he wanted to reach out and hold the pup. He refrained, to keep from making things awkward, but the maternal instinct was there, wanting to protect the pup. When he saw the way that Minseok buried himself into Baekhyun’s lap later on that night as the pup curled up to sleep, he couldn’t stop the small smile from crossing his lips.

When he turned back to see Junmyeon looking up at him curiously, he never felt so grateful to this Head Alpha that sat right there beside him. Luhan had told him about the small talk between the two when Yifan was too sleepy to keep his eyes open. The pup said how Junmyeon had changed the pack for the better when it came to treatment of Omegas and male Omegas.

If it hadn’t been for Junmyeon’s changes, Minseok might’ve perished long ago, Kyungsoo might’ve faced abuse when he joined this pack, and Yifan… Yifan probably would’ve been running from one hell to another.

Yifan looked back up at the ceiling to their hut, his other hand came to rest on the top of his stomach, this pup would be born into a better environment here. They had so much love and acceptance waiting for them when they finally decided to enter the world. The thought made Yifan happy and then at the same time, guilty, because he wished that Luhan, Zitao… and even Minseok had been born into this pack. To keep them from experiencing what they had.

But like Junmyeon told him, they can’t erase the bad memories, but they can replace them with good ones here. Good memories that’ll eventually outweigh the bad ones until they’re not even afterthoughts.


End file.
